Senju: Curse Of Hatred
by Ninja X Khaos
Summary: What if instead of Tobirama killing Izuna, it's the other way around. What if Madara became the first hokage instead of Hashirama, so Hashirama took over the role Madara had. What if the Uchiha clan is thriving while the Senju get assassinated. What if the Senju had the curse of hate! Evil!Naruto Mokuton!Naruto
1. The Prologue

**Chapter 1**

The difference

 **Prologue**

Tobirama was on the ground panting, thoroughly exhausted from battle. He knew he was fighting a losing fight, but he would not back down! But this was his end, and he knew that. He was fighting against the younger brother of Madara Uchiha. His opponent was Izuna Uchiha and he was renowned for his amazing use of **Fire Release** and **Kenjutsu** , the art of swordsmanship.

"This is the end, Senju" Izuna spat. He brought his sword down and sliced off Tobirama's head off causing blood to spurt everywhere.

"TOBIRAMA" was heard throughout the clearing. Hashirama **Body Flickered to** his brothers decapitated body, breaking down in tears. What he didn't notice was he was leaking **Killer Intent** , the ground was shaking violently. His eyes showing his transformation into **Sage Mode** but there was a clear difference, the markings of it were bright gold, almost like a phoenix's flames **.** Hashirama slowly stood up, glaring at Izuna who was quivering in fear, just from the **Killer Intent.** Just as he was about run, he found that Hashirama was right in front of him, holding the blade he had used to kill Tobirama, on a course to sever Izuna's head from his body. Izuna was accepting of his death as his brother Madara blocked the strike with his Gunbai.

"This is what war leads to Hashirama, there is no need to keep fighting, My father died through this, and now it's taken your brother. End the fighting now or this cycle shall continue on. Accept the alliance and let us form Konoha, as we once dreamed of it. We could make it happen" Madara said sympathetically, hoping to end this war. Hashirama's face dropped the features of **Sage Mode** , he falls over and cries.

"Fine, if this is what will stop the bloodshed" he resigns. The battle ends and the sky continues to cry, Hashirama still sitting there beside the grave he had made for Tobirama. Before today's battle he knew that the main family of the Uchiha were going to be there, all he wanted was to avenge the death of his family excluding Tobirama, as he wasn't dead. Now his whole family was dead, and it was his fault. The Uchiha had sent many letters ranging from agreements of ceasefires, to alignment of allegiances between the two clans. But Hashirama had declined all of them or just simply ignored them, just because of circumstances and his petty revenge.

 **XX Three Years Later XX**

Today was the vote. The vote of who becomes Hokage, the leader of Konoha. The race was between Madara Uchiha and Hashirama. As konoha was being built, many other clans ended up joining. As result of the other clans joining Konoha the position of Hokage could not be given so they held the vote. Over the last few months the votes towards Madara and Hashirama were neck and neck, today would be the last day of voting. Many thought it would be Hashirama who'd be the Hokage as he was much more leader like as he was much more calm and collected compared to Madara. The clocktower had just struck 4pm, making it time for the final count. Everyone had now brought their attention towards the mountain top where the future Hokages faces would be built.

"The votes have finally been tallied up, with an astonishing 10,000 votes coming in…" The announcer yells

The anxiety of the crowd had increased drastically as 10,000 votes is nothing to scoff at.

"And coming in with 5932 votes is Madara Uchiha making him the Hokage"

The crowd cheers as Madara is declared Hokage and how the vote was so close.

Hashirama while maintaining a straight face was inwardly seething on the inside, he knew what would happen to the Senju if the Uchiha won. Slowly the Senju would get less and less power until they would hold a figurehead position, with little to no power. Hashirama couldn't care about the speech Madara was giving the crowds of people. The speech ends and the streets empty and Madara comes up to Hashirama

"It was a very close race, I personally thought you were going to win" Madara says as he puts his hand around Hashirama's shoulder. Hashirama peers into Madara's eyes

"We both know what's going to happen to my clan, they will lose all their power and fame now that the Uchiha rules over them, I am leaving, the next time you shall see me it will be in battle…" Hashirama says before he vanishes into the air, leaving Madara to worry of the upcoming fight. Back in the clan war era they had been equal to each other. Where one would excel, the other would excel in another. Hashirama with his **Wood Release** , Madara with his **Sharingan**. While both still trained he didn't know what Hashirama learned over the three years. to the ground, head spinning.

 **XX Unknown XX**

Madara awoke in what looked to be a room comprised of white canvas. When he turned to look where he was he saw an intimidating figure behind himself.

"So you have awoken" the figure said with a deep voice "It does not matter who I am but you shall see what happens if the prophecy comes true"

Before Madara could even respond he saw what looked like to be the top of the Hokage mountain. When he looked into the distance all he saw were two eyes. The eyes were purple with black barred pupils. All in all it was very intimidating. He knew that he could not stop what was going to happen. The figure was looming over the Elemental nations, he knew what this meant. This figure would end up being the biggest enemy the world would see. More than any **Tailed Beasts** would.

 **XX Twelve Years Later, Valley of the End XX**

The day started off as any other day would, Madara and Izuna were talking about the upcoming Hokage election. "Don't worry Izuna" Madara said reassuringly. "I have a good feeling you will be the next Hokage! It was up until this moment when Madara felt something was seriously off… But he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Um.. Izuna?" Madara said questionably. "Yes Brother?" Izuna responded wondering what was wrong. "Does something feel off today for you? "Huh? Well now that you mention it.. Something feels different about the air"

"Izuna, Stay here and watch over the village. I feel a large source of Chakra approaching the Valley. I think it's Hashirama, he said he would return to seek out battle with me" Madara said with anxiety.

"Do you think Hashirama knows about our eyes?" Izuna said in a cocky tone. "I don't believe so. But he is about to find out" as Madara sprang off into the forest on his way to the Valley.

"Hashirama, I didn't think I would be seeing you today" Madara screamed across the Valley.

"I told you I would return and I intend to keep the promise" Hashirama shouted back. Madara analysed Hashirama the way he was standing, the way he talked, and saw there was no way to talk him out of the battle to come.

"I can tell that you improved much compared to their last battle, but that was 15 years ago Hashirama" but Madara had not slacked off, he had also improved.

"By gaining my **Eternal** **Mangekyo Sharingan** I am able to use my eyes to the fullest extent now. No more blindness, no more pain!" Hashirama took note of this. "So Izuna and you have transplanted each others eyes, huh? This will not help you, for I Hashirama Senju will have my revenge for my Father, my Brothers, AND MY CLAN!" As Hashirama screamed this he gave a war cry and charged towards Madara Uchiha. Madara jumped down and rushed towards his former friend saddened that it has come to this he would show no mercy to anyone who threatened the Village. "Hashirama!" Madara screamed as they charged closer and closer towards each other. With Hashirama striking first, Madara blocked it with his Gunbai. " **Uchiha Reflection"** as Hashirama was blown back from the force of his own punch. Hashirama got up and without warning and charged at Madara again. " **Wood Style: Wood Clone"** Madara now seeing Multiple clones of Hashirama appearing out of the ground. Madara Jumped back while yelling out " **Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame"**. Immediately after he exclaims the jutsu, a fire greater than that of any other Fire Style Hashirama has ever seen bursted throughout the battle field incinerating every single clone Hashirama had out.

" **Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu"** as masses of water began to shoot out of Hashirama's mouth and start to douse the massive flames, causing smoke to flood the air and obscure the vision of the two.

"Hashirama we don't need to do this" Madara said as if it would change Hashirama's mind. "Shut up the Uchiha killed my clan and my family, stop trying to change my mind it's useless" Hashirama shouted angrily. " **Sage Art Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands"** As a wooden statue of gargantuan size rips itself out of the ground. It in itself was about half the size of Konoha in width and a good three hundred feet tall. This battle would be over if Madara had not an ace in his sleeve

" **Summoning Jutsu: Kyuubi"** There is a massive plume of smoke and Kyuubi appears.

It stood about one third the size of the massive statue Hashirama had created

"While the Kyuubi alone might not be able to beat you, together the Kyuubi and I can" as Madara says as he cloaks the Kyuubi in a **Susanoo**. The Kyuubi is now clad in a deep blue samurai armour set, with two Katanas strapped to the side.

As if there was a que, both of the massive figures run at each other, with the Kyuubi being the faster of the two it gets behind the statue, not knowing it was two sided. The Kyuubi ends up getting smashed to hell. After a good smashing the Kyuubi gets up, the **Susanoo** armour worn down. Hashirama thinks the Kyuubi and Madara are down so he jump off the statue. As Hashirama jumps he notices that the Kyuubi is up and preparing a Katana strike. All Hashirama could do was watch his **Sage Art Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands** get cut in half.

As both the **Susanoo** and **Sage Art Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands** both expend massive amounts of chakra. They had to release the jutsus. Without the **Susanoo** Madara had no control over the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi attacks the two combatants but before the Kyuubi can get any damage done golden chains erupt from the ground and end up binding the Kyuubi. Before anyone can see what happens the Kyuubi disappears M. With only a red haired woman standing in its place. This is Uchiha Mito, known before as Uzumaki Mito before she married Madara. With the Kyuubi now sealed in her Madara forces her to get back to the village.

Now both Madara and Hashirama are on their last legs, fighting in a extreme battle to the death. Madara throws a smoke bomb down to the ground causing Hashirama to lose sight of him. As the smoke disperses Madara is crawling on the ground trying to leave the battlefield. "I won't let you escape with your life Madara Uchiha" Hashirama says knowing he has Madara in check-mate. Hashirama pulls a sword out and puts it to Madaras neck. "Last words?" Hashirama asks the defenceless Madara.

"Yes, I'm sorry" Madara says in a soft tone as a sword enters the back of Hashirama

"Ugh.. wh.. what? H.. How?" Hashirama coughs out.

"Do you think you were the only one who could create clones?" Madara asked while the clone on the ground turns into fire and disperses.

"So Madara y.. you stabbed me in the back again huh… first my clan and now me?" Hashirama says quietly with life leaving his body.

"I didn't want it to come to this Hashirama. I wanted us to live our dream as kids. But you threatened the village and I will show no mercy to anyone who threatens the safety of the village" Madara spoke as if Hashirama was still his friend and partner.

"Huh… well i guess you're right Madara, and it would be a honor to die by your hand… friend" Hashirama said with short breaths.

Madara now shedding tears "it should never have come to this i'm… i'm sorry" as he twists the blade into Hashirama's back causing blood to pour out of him.

Hashirama smiles as his eyes close.

 **AN: Hey it's Ninja and Khaos here. Now this is our first fanfiction to ever write so while it may not be good, we still have room to improve upon. We'd love to hear all of your feedback and critiques. You may notice a different style of writing from time to time as Khaos and I write differently. Many thanks, and we hope you enjoy the read.**


	2. Chapter 1: Where We Begin

**Chapter 1**

The beginning

Following the battle between Madara and Hashirama, Konoha thrived like no tomorrow. Konoha's biggest traitor had been eliminated, and their Hokage was now known as the god of shinobi. The years went by, nothing major had happened until the first shinobi world war. Konoha and Iwa were allies. They were fighting against Kumo, Suna, and Kiri. This was when Madara died. He held off a battalion of mixed troops, the enemy Kage, and a **Tailed Beast**

 **XX Madara's fate XX**

Madara had entered the battle fully knowing he was at a disadvantage. Facing one full battalion of shinobi, the Kazekage, Mizukage, Raikage and a Tailed Beast. He may of been able to subjugate the Kyuubi, but that took over half of his Chakra. This was going to be his last battle.

"So you have come, Madara. You shall not leave with your life" shouts the Kazekage. With that said the battalion of shinobi charge towards Madara. While they were running Madara had gone through the hand signs for **Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame.** Incinerating a good portion of the front most shinobi, Madara charged into the next line to engage in battle, tearing through them like hot sword through butter. The three tailed beast, Isobu, came charging in saving the final line of the Shinobi battalion. Madara jumps back and activates his **Susanoo.** Now Madara has equalized the sides momentarily as Isobu charged his **Susanoo** as if it did not know its true power Madara gave a smirk "Do you really think you can take me?!" He said, in a cocky tone still knowing he had a slim chance of survival. The beast went to attack Madara's **Susanoo**. The **Susanoo** had blocked this attack and grabbed the beast, spinning it around and throwing it towards the battalion, killing half of the remaining Shinobi. "Pathetic" Madara spits out "Are you going to give me a challenge, kage, or are you gonna stand there?" after the Kazekage heard Madara's cockiness without thinking he jumped up and went to attack Madara **Wind Style: Gale Wind** as he said this a force of wind came flying at Madara's **Susanoo.** Madara jumped out of the safety of the **Susanoo** surprising the Kazekage.

 **Fire Style: Great Fireball**. As the massive ball of fire leaves Madara's mouth and without waiting Madara continues to jutsu, he launches a **Wind Style: Wind Bullet** at his own Fireball. With the wind increasing the fireballs size, it collides with the Kazekage's **Gale Wind** the Fireball making it even larger. The attack hits the Kazekage with extreme force.

The Mizukage in effort to save the Kazekage used **Water Style: Water Bullet.** As the water starts to extinguish the fire, Madara charges at the Mizukage, thrashing his sword inches away from the Mizukage. Isobu smashes into Madara causing him to fly into the mountain side.

"You bastard" Madara spits out dusting off his armor that was now sporting cracks

"Do not underestimate us" The Mizukage shouts.

Madara again charging into the group is met by the final five of the Shinobi battalion. Madara thrusts his sword, slicing through the shinobi one by one, until he slices through the final one from their head to their groin.

"Aghhh" She cries.

"See what you are causing? Only pain and grief is coming out of this, so put your weapons down already" Madara says in a calming manner, considering he just spilt someone's guts to the floor.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME YOU SICK BASTARD" The Mizukage screams out. "You can try" Madara says as he puts the Shinobi out of her misery. He then charges, still trying to keep up this merciless persona even though he just wanted peace between the villages, and to protect Izuna but he knew what he must do. Madara activates his **Susanoo** once again, though he couldn't get it to the perfect level due to running low on chakra.

Madara went straight for the three tails grabbing it by the neck and shell, he spun around and threw it into the mountain causing rocks to fall onto the beast. His **Susanoo** faded away knowing he was low on Chakra. Madara knew he had to do everything he could to weaken the rest of the kage and the three tailed beast before they went to attack the village. Madara jumped into the air kicking the Mizukage into a rock, then turned around and went to attack the Raikage. **Fire Style: Fireball**. As the ball of flames got closer to the Raikage, the wounded Kazekage, though barely standing up, while using the rest of his power used **Wind Style: Gale Wind**. The gust of wind then pushed the Fireball off its course toward the Raikage. The Raikage charges towards Madara, using **Lightning Style: Lightning Clones** , two clones of the Raikage started charging towards Madara. **Fire Style: Fire Wall** generated a wall of fire engulfing the clones. Madara jumps up and goes for a final strike on the Kazekage.

 **(Meanwhile)**

"My brother has been gone for sometime now, Hiruzen please stay here and watch over the village. I know this is a big task for you just being thirteen but I have faith in you." Izuna says reassuring Hiruzen. "Understood Izuna-Sensei" Hiruzen said confidently. As Izuna ran to the forest where Madara said he would be, a loud explosion shook the earth. Izuna then ran even fast to see if his elder brother was okay. Reaching the end of the mountain, Izuna sees a dying Madara on his back with the Raikage and Mizukage standing over him. Further away Izuna sees a dead Kazekage on the ground and multiple shinobi bodies scattered around the battlefield.

"MADARA" Izuna screamed and jumped down to the ground. Without waiting he ran towards the Mizukage and Raikage **Fire Style: Great Fireball**. As the fire expanded in the air Izuna activated his **Susanoo.** A light Grey near perfect **Susanoo** was being formed around him. As the Fireball was nearing the two Kage, the Mizukage used **Water Style: Water Dragon**. As the Mizukage sent the dragon out, the Fireball evaporated the water shrinking it down in size to that of a rock, hitting the Raikage's left arm causing minor damage.

"You will pay for what you did to my brother" Izuna said as his perfect **Susanoo** finally manifests, wielding a massive sword big enough to cut through a small mountain. Izuna charged at the two kage's that stood in shock. The Raikage had to think fast, so he used **Lightning Style: Lightning Clones**. Fifteen clones of the Raikage appeared out of a lightning flash. The Mizukage had to try something that would stop Izuna's **Susanoo** before it was too late. The Mizukage used **Water Style: Water Wall**.

As Izuna charged at the four walls of water that formed around Izuna. The walls of water dropped heavily over Izuna destroying half of his **Susanoo**. Izuna threw the sword of the **Susanoo** severing both of the Mizukage's legs, Jumping out of the **Susanoo** , Izuna went to end the Mizukage's life. " **Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame** " was shouted by Izuna as a wave of fire engulfed the Mizukage and half of the Raikage's clones. Turning around Izuna pulled his sword out of its sheath and charged at six of the Raikage's clones, not knowing which was the real one.

 **Fire Style: Great Fireball**. Came into the mind of Izuna, as the ball of flame hit three of the Raikage's clones, they instantly exploded into a shower of lightning and flames.

Izuna, charging the final three threw his sword into one of the clones, taking a kunai from its pouch attaching an explosive tag, he threw the kunai at the other two clones. As yet another clone exploded into a show of lightning, the real Raikage was tossed back by the blast hitting a large boulder. The Raikage was heavily damaged from the battle. Izuna picked up his sword and went to end the Raikage's life. The Raikage knew this was his end. Izuna ran towards him wielding his sword, as the distance closed the Raikage used the last of his chakra to use **Lightning Style: Lightning Piercer**. As Izuna swung his sword severing the Raikage's neck, Izuna's arm was severed from the surge of lightning that came off the Raikage's jutsu.

Izuna fell to the ground in pain screaming from the blow.

"Izuna… are you okay?" Madara whispered. "Brother? Is that you?" Izuna said confused as he thought Madara was dead. "Yes… I-I-I… c-c-can feel my… l-life fading away, I w-want you to know some...thing" Madara spoke coughing throughout the speech

"You know… of t-the Uchiha tab-tablet right?" Madara asked.

"Yes.. of...of course" Izuna said in pain from the loss of his arm.

"G-g-good in it t-there is a technique I-I want you to l-learn… to protect the village" Madara said while running out of time to speak.

"Please don't die Madara pl-please" Izuna said crying.

"Izuna don't w-worry you.. will make a great Hokage." Madara whispered.

"I love you always Izuna" Madara said as life left his body.

"Madara no no no please don't go" Izuna said bursting into tears.

As Izuna's sight faded he laid down next to his brother, as Izuna was fading into unconsciousness he saw Hiruzen running towards him.

Izuna woke up in the hospital a week later to see Hiruzen next to his bedside. A week later he started moving. After a month of getting used to having only one arm, he was declared as the second Hokage. After one month of being in office the war ended with Konoha and Iwa coming out victorious.

 **XX Fourteen Years Later XX**

After fourteen years of what seemed to be peace, the second shinobi had war broke out, same allies, same enemies.

 **XX Izuna's Fate XX**

"Izuna-sensei!" Hiruzen shouted. As he burst into Izuna's room.

"Yes?" Izuna asked

"I have been informed about a shinobi battalion, the new Raikage, and the new Mizukage are on their way to attack the village!" Hiruzen said in a hurry.

"Alright thanks for informing me of this. I will go out and stop them, if I don't return I want you to take my place as Hokage" Izuna said respectfully to his pupil.

"You will come back I kno-" Hiruzen was saying before Izuna held his hand out to stop.

"Hiruzen I think this will be my last battle. I only have one arm, plus I am going to be out numbered one hundred to one." Izuna said while putting on his Armor.

"I will go with you then to even out the battle, there will be little chance of them winning if they face both of us" Hiruzen said determined.

"Some may attack the village with both of us gone. I can't risk that. I wish there was another way, but I'm afraid there isn't. Goodbye, Hiruzen " Izuna said as he walked out the door towards his fate.

 **(1 Hour Later)**

As Izuna ran along the tree line towards the field where the Kage's were, he knew this was the end. 'Brother, I guess I'll be seeing you soon huh' He thought.

Finally at the end of the forest all he could see were over a hundred shinobi, some with insanely high chakra reserves. He knew what was about to happen, as he stepped out of the treeline on to the open field. Izuna slowly moved forward showing no signs of weakness.

"So it has come to this, first my brother, now me. Why must you cause these wars?" Izuna asked.

The Raikage smirked and said nothing in return.

"Well then… time to finish what my brother started!" Izuna shouted as he charged his way into certain death. 'With the jutsu the Uchiha tablet had on it, this may just even things up abit' Izuna thought.

As the distance between the shinobi and Izuna closed, Izuna stopped running forward. The shinobi

Izuna moved his hand towards his mouth **Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Ball**. As flames spat out of Izuna's mouth, rivaling the heat of a **Scorch Release** , the ball of fire was that of five **Great Fireballs** and then the ball went flying towards the battalion killing ninety percent of them. The heat generated was hot enough to melt the water inside of someone's body.

Izuna took hold of his sword and charged through the ash of the fallen shinobi, slashing his way through the rest who were completely stunned by the jutsu.

When he was done ten people remained the Mizukage, Raikage, seven S-ranked shinobi and Izuna himself. "What in the world was that Jutsu?" asked the Raikage still stunned from the attack. "While my brother can do the **Majestic Destroyer Flame** I have learn't, mastered and improved it, making it my own, it may be only half the size of the original, but it packs a bigger punch don't you think?" Izuna said as sweat dripped from his forehead.

Izuna then without letting the rest regroup and catch their breath initiated **Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Ball**. As another ball of insanely hot flames came towards the shinobi, Izuna controlled the ball of fire with **Fire Style: Tri-Ball** jutsu then the massive ball of flame split into three balls and came flying towards them, one at the Raikage, one at the Mizukage and one towards the final shinobi.

 **Water Style: Water Wall, Lightning Style: Lightning Wall**. As the balls hit the water the water completely evaporated taking the ball with it. Then the second ball hits the Lightning wall deflecting it off course taking the Raikage's lower arm off and cauterizing the wound.

The final balls takes out the last of the Shinobi without resistance.

As Izuna moves towards the aftermath, the Mizukage jumps through the smoke and goes to attack Izuna. Izuna raises his sword seeing the strike before it happened with his Sharingan. Thrusting his sword through the chest of the Mizukage, twisting his sword out of the Mizukage's chest.

"The power of the Sharingan is beyond anything you can imagine" Izuna spits out as a hand rips through his throat. As the Raikage pulls his remaining hand sparking from lightning out of the back of Izuna's throat. "H-h-how…" Izuna said barely as blood spurts out of his throat as he gurgles. "You over relied on your eyes" the Raikage said laying Izuna to the ground.

"IZUNA-SENSEI" Hiruzen screamed as he came running through the trees.

The Raikage knowing he can't fight much longer runs away from the battlefield.

"Izuna-sensei, don't worry you're going to make it" Hiruzen cried out.

"Be-bec-come… H-ho-hok-ka-ge" Izuna whispered while gurgling as his eyes closed with a soft smile on his face, his life left his body.

 **XX Next Hokage XX**

Izuna's pupil now became the Hokage. He then later went on to train the legendary Sannin. It was a long peaceful time before the third war broke out. This war led to Konoha's increase in S-ranked shinobi. Fugaku Uchiha renown for his speed. He was fast enough to appear as if he just vanished. Minato Senju known for his **Fuinjutsu** and teleportation. They were both gunning for the position of the fourth Hokage, but since the decline in Senju power, Fugaku was chosen for the position. Minato angry due to the Uchiha winning, left to plot and scheme.

 **XX October tenth XX**

The day began like any other, however something was in there air, but nothing was happening… right?

No, Minato had been plotting over the last few year. He knew the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's seal was weakened during birth. It's quite a coincidence that his rival and most hated person happened to marry her. Her name was Mikoto Uchiha, wife of Fugaku Uchiha. She had given birth before but Minato did not know she was a jinchuuriki at that time but today was the perfect day to strike, as she was giving birth.

 **XX During Birth XX**

"It's a baby boy Mikoto, Fugaku, what would you like to name him?" Biwako Sarutobi, Hiruzen's wife, said.

"His name shall be Sasuke, in remembrance of how good of a shinobi Hiruzen's father was" said Mikoto before Fugaku could even respond.

"THERE HAS BEEN A BREA-" the voice screamed before it was cut off. Back in the room there was a figure unseen to all. The figure flashes down, rams a Kunai into Biwakos' throat causing blood to spurt onto Sasuke. Before anyone knew what happened the figure snatched the baby, saying "If you want to boy to die a ripe old age of two minutes, step away from the Jinchuuriki"

"H-hey calm down now" Fugaku stutters out.  
"I am calm" the figure calmly tells. The figure then threw the baby up in the air. Fugaku runs for his son and catches him, testament to his speed. Fugaku notices that there were exploding tags in the blanket of sasuke. Throwing away the blanket and covering Sasuke he takes the most of the explosion. By the time he looked back his wife and the figure were missing.

All the rest of the village could hear was a massive roar. The Kyuubi was once again free.

 **XX The Village Gates XX**

The shinobi has engaged the Kyuubi, but it was like a human stomping on ants. The Kyuubi was tearing through them, the only one able to stay alive and do damage were Hiruzen Sarutobi, and a handful of elite Jounin. All the shinobi were wondering what the Fourth Hokage was doing but he was elsewhere fighting the figure. Fugaku looked like he had seen better days. His clothes were torn, blood gushing from the the side of his face. He knew who he was battling. It was Minato Senju. How he hated the battle. Minato was always teleporting. It was truly hard. They were now engaged in a Taijutsu battle with Minato looking relatively unhurt.

"This is why I should of been the Fourth Hokage, look at you., you're pathetic. You're so we-" He was cut off by a sword entering his throat. Mikoto Uchiha had somehow survived, although not for long, from the extraction of the Kyuubi.

"We need to seal the Kyuubi, Sasuke is the only baby born this night" Mikoto said sorely, hating to put the burden on her son, but knew it was necessary.

"I shall run to the the house and grab him, prepare the sealing array, I shall use **Dead Demon Consuming Seal** and put an **Eight Trigrams** seal overtop to filter the Kyuubi's chakra to something safer in hopes Sasuke will learn how to use it" Fugaku yelled at Mikoto while he was running to the house.

 **XX Village Center, Half an Hour Later XX**

The Sealing was done. Fugaku had just used **Dead Demon Consuming Seal**. He and his wife ended up taking the claw of the Kyuubi to save Sasuke. Sasuke now held the Kyuubi and was already being claimed a hero.

 **XX Senju Compound XX**

Kushina Senju was done giving birth to a boy, who she had named Naruto, freaking out about what effects the Kyuubi's residual chakra could do to him and why her husband Minato hadn't been there for the birth. Just as she was thinking of that, Minato walked in, his clothes were soaked in blood. He had used a blood clone to fake his death to the Uchiha couple.

"Where is our child, Kushina?" Minato asks, with sorrow in his voice since he missed the birth.

"Why weren't you here for Naruto's birth?!" Kushina yelled. Thoroughly angry with Minato's actions

"I was battling the person who was controlling the Kyuubi, had I not, it would've been impossible for Fugaku and Mikoto to reseal the Kyuubi" he lied smoothly and Kushina bought it,

"Naruto is in the crib, over there, I need my sleep, please look after him" Kushina says just before falling asleep. Minato walks over to the crib and already he felt the massive amount of chakra the child had. Naruto, at the age of four hours old had a chakra capacity of a Jounin. Low Jounin, but Jounin nevertheless. Minato then begun to think what would be in store for his son. When should he start ninja training? When should he begin physical conditioning? When would he influence his son to hate the Uchiha?

 **XX The next day XX**

"Yesterday the Kyuubi attacked our village. Though we lost our Fourth Hokage, he will never be forgotten in our hearts. He had sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi into his own son, Sasuke Uchiha. Let us not forget his heroic actions and let us rebuild what was destroyed. I shall be retaking the mantle of hokage until we can find a suitable Fifth Hokage" Hiruzen Sarutobi had yelled out to the village. When Hiruzen got to the Hokage's office he called for a council meeting.

 **XX Council Chambers XX**

Both clan and civilian councils had gathered within the hour. The Civilian council was made up of prominent merchants and businessmen. The Clan Council was made up the clan's strongest member. The since Fugaku and Mikoto are dead the role was cast down to Itachi. Itachi is the oldest son of Fugaku and Mikoto and he is only 13, but that didn't mean that he was a rookie. He had awakened his **Sharingan** when he was six and saw the horrors of war. He became an Anbu captain by the age of 12, and now a year later he had to retire to take up the role of clan leader.

Next up were the Senju, with minato as the clan head. He always look towards the Uchiha clan with hate. Then you have the Hyuga clan. The Hyuga clan was led by Hiashi. They are known for their Dojutsu named the **Byakugan**. Its abilities allow you see chakra points within one's body, they see nearly 360 degrees and you're able to see much farther and though walls.

You got the Akimichi, led by Chouza. They're a clan of larger people who are able to use their calories and chakra to enlarge their body. The Inuzuka were led by Tsume. They were very animalistic and known for their bonds with their nin-dogs. Then you have the Aburame, led my Shibi. Aburame are known for being logical and having hives of Kikaichu, a chakra absorbing 've got the lazy clan of Konoha, the Nara, led my Shikaku who is currently sleeping. Nara are notoriously lazy but with insane levels of intelligence. They also have a unique style of jutsu being able to use **Yin-Release** to control shadows. They are also allies to the Akimichi and Yamanaka. The Yamanaka are led by Inoichi. The only notable thing about this clan is their use of mind jutsu. And the final clan of the bunch is the Sarutobi clan, being led by Asuma, who had to quit the Twelve guardians of the fire Daimyo to take up his father, Hiruzen's, role of clan head. It was time to begin the meeting

"As I called you here to today, does anyone have any objection with me taking over as Hokage?" Hiruzen said with a sturdy voice. No one objected

"Since there are no objections I shall commence this meeting. What shall we do with Sasuke?" Hiruzen said questioningly

"I shall look after him, as now I am no longer an Anbu captain I can spare him the time" Itachi said. Outrage had occurred within the clan side saying that adding the Kyuubi to one's clan would make it very unfair and unbalanced. Hiruzen had noticed that Minato had not even shown any outrage.

"Minato, why are you not reacting towards this topic"  
"The Uchiha have lost two of their best Shinobi during the attack, let them have the Kyuubi, as it's one of their blood anyway"

"Then, is there any reason why Sasuke should not stay with the Uchiha?" Hiruzen addressed the other clans. No one spoke.

"Then Sasuke shall live with Itachi, now is there anything else we need to address?"

"Who summoned the Kyuubi and attacked Konoha" Monaco said. Gasps were heard throughout the room

"What do you mean? someone summoned the Kyuubi. The only person in history who could do it was Madara-sama" yelled out the civilian council. The clan council were very quiet, knowing that if there was someone out there strong enough to summon the Kyuubi, what's stopping him from coming back and releasing it from Sasuke.

"Sasuke should be given extra training on how to control the Kyuubi should the attacker return" said Danzo, one of the elders. Danzo what a scheming man. Always trying to get up to something.

"You should give Sasuke to me for training, with the power of the Kyuubi at his command along with my training Konoha will be the most powerful of villages!" Danzo says smoothly. With the power of the Kyuubi under his command he could rule over Konoha and lead it to a new age. The age of conquest

"Danzo you will not have Sasuke. With your training you would train him to be a weapon for your own use. You won't have him now, and you won't have him later" Hiruzen snaps at Danzo. He had been allowed to get his way with too much evil. Mainly with his Root and their evil.

"Is there anything we need to discuss?" Hiruzen said. There was no response

"Then the meeting for today is over", as everyone walked out, no one noticed the massive smirk on Minato's face.

 **XX Senju Compound XX**

Minato arrived back at the clan compound only to seek out Kushina. He wanted to start Naruto's training as soon as possible. Oh the possibilities. What would be his element? Would he be good at **Fuinjutsu**? Does he have natural talent, or would he require extra hard effort to achieve the same? Only time would tell. Minato had walked into the living room only to see Kushina putting down Naruto as he was asleep. Naruto had inherited most of Minato's features. His hair, his skin complexion, and his face shape. But there was something quite odd about him. He had purple eyes with black patches that looked like claw marks. Very odd indeed.

"Kushina, when should we begin with his training?" He said with wonder

"We should begin when he asks us, why should we impose being a ninja on him. He may just want to become a civilian for all we know" Kushina said. Truth be told, she wanted to start his training as soon as possible. She could sense the amount of chakra within his small, yet to develop body. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt the level of chakra building. Prepared to protect her son in case of attack, she had noticed that only Minato, Naruto, and her were in the room. She then looked at Minato whose eyes were wide open, with an expression of shock covering his face. She looked to where Minato was looking and she saw Naruto.

All that went through Kushina's mind was 'Naruto has already unleashed his chakra'.

 **AN: So we happened to make a new jutsu just to make Izuna much stronger**

 **Fire style: Majestic Destroyer ball. This jutsu is a step up on the Grand Fireball jutsu, being it is much hotter and much bigger.**

 **As fast as this chapter came out, it took a lot of devotion to get it out. I now have a full week of work while Khaos... well he just procrastinates like a MF. Again if you are enjoying the story up to this point please review, favorite and follow**

 **Until next time**

 **Ninja X Khaos**


	3. Chapter 2: Training

**Chapter 2**

The training begins

 **XX Four years later XX**

Naruto was a very odd baby. He only cried when he was hungry. He had learnt how to walk by the time he was three months old. Beginning to talk at nine months and speak fluently by two and half years old. It was remarkable. But what was truly remarkable was his chakra. Over the four years his chakra had grown leaps and bounds. Going from low Jounin at birth to elite Jounin at four. Although Naruto was able to speak, he was very quiet. Naruto wouldn't speak to those he thought were foolish.

He had once met with Itachi Uchiha, although being thirteen years younger he out spoke him. During the meeting with Itachi they battled out in a game of Shogi, with Itachi being the victor, though just barely. Throughout it was evenly paced. Naruto was something of legends. Today was his birthday, though he did not care. All the village minus the Senju were out celebrating Sasuke Uchiha's birthday. Just because he held the Kyuubi while being an Uchiha had somehow made him the best. Sasuke was like any kid his age. Though he had begun his shinobi training at the age of three did not make him good. He was a fool running around thinking that being a shinobi was all fun in games. At least naruto had understood what a shinobi was. It's either make a big impact on the world or die like a fool. He would never be a fool, he wouldn't allow it!

This year would be the year he asks his parents to train him. He would become a shinobi. He would become revolutionary. This world didn't respect power of one's actual strength. All they cared about was how famous their clan was. In Konoha that's all it was. Uchiha this, Uchiha that! It would of been Senju this, Senju that if Hashirama had won. But that didn't matter to Naruto. He would surpass Madara unlike his ancestor, Hashirama!

 **XX Senju Compound XX**

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, I will begin my shinobi training" Naruto demanded emotionlessly. All Naruto wanted to do was get strong, fast. He would surpass his ancestors

"Naru-kun are you sure you want to start. It will be a long and grueling journey?" Kushina asked compassionately, know with what they would put him through.

"Kushina-chan, he is not a baby anymore, he can make his own decisions now" Minato had exclaimed happily. He had been waiting for this day. He put his son through hell just to make him strong.

"Tou-san is correct, I am old enough to make my own decisions" naruto said calmly.

The family then walked out to the backyard to begin the training

"For us to properly train you, we must see what you're capable of. I want you to begin running around the yard until you are exhausted" Minato sternly said. As Naruto begun the laps, his parents noticed that he was keeping a steady pace a person in their final year of the academy would. Though his form left room for improvement. With his form corrected he would be running at the speed a newly instated Genin would. Amazing. It took him half an hour to become exhausted. As well as a chakra monster he was a stamina machine. If one were to compare his stamina to someone else they would look toward Guy, as much of an eccentric ninja he was, nobody in the village could surpass Guy in a battle of stamina, and as the leading **Taijutsu** expert, he was not someone to trifled at. Naruto had waited half an hour for his stamina to replenish then returned to his parents.

"That was very good for someone with no shinobi training, next we must test your strength. I want you to do as many reps of twenty five push ups, twenty five sit ups, twenty five log punches with each and twenty five log kicks with each leg" Kushina said proudly. Already her son was a prodigy. Without any prior training, he could already beat some of the younger academy students. Naruto begun the reps with haste. After his fourth rep he begun to slow down due to physical exhaustion. He had persevered until the middle of his eighth rep which he stopped, sweat glistening his body.

"That was amazing Naru-kun!" Kushina exclaimed, already he was strong than the third year students

"That was excellent, Naruto, but once you are rested we shall begin the most important thing of being a ninja. Chakra. Have you unlocked yours yet?" Minato asked

"I believe I have" Naruto spoke. He sat down and meditated. Within a few seconds, as if the gates of hell opened, a malevolent chakra was unleashed. Human chakra was blue, and a **Tailed beasts** would range in colors. But Naruto's chakra was a dark purple. When in sight it looked like a deep abyss, or looking out into the star filled night sky.

"Naruto, that's enough!" Yelled out Minato. When Naruto began to absorb his chakra back, he noticed that he felt so much more powerful. What he couldn't see was his eyes were glowing an ominous purple, as if someone put a black light behind his eyes. The field then returned to being calm without the chakra disturbing the surroundings.

"You have a very strong chakra already and that's only going to keep getting larger as you grow older!" Minato said proudly "but with more chakra, the harder it is to control. Only one known person in history had both high chakra and perfect control. He was Hashirama Senju. Only because of his **Wood Release** could help him control his chakra"

"Is it possible that I could have **Wood release**?" Naruto asked. If he were to surpass his ancestors, it would help if he had **Wood Release**.

"Only time would tell. No other Senju has awoken it other than Hashirama. It is believed to be a mutation" Kushina said with sorrow

"Even if I don't have it, I will surpass Hashirama"

Naruto's parents only saw determination in his eyes. Nothing would stop him from his path.

"We'll begin your training tomorrow. Let's us go grab some dinner" Minato said while looking forward to tomorrow

 **XX Three Years Later XX**

Three years of training went by in a blink of an eye. Naruto was a genius in every sense of the word. It was unreal. Naruto had weight and gravity seals placed on him after six months of physical training. Naruto had a total of one hundred and fifty pounds on each arm and two hundred on his legs. The resistance seals were at level three of ten, he was basically running through a thick mud. With all of these on he ran at average Genin speeds. For **Taijutsu** he used a mix of his father's Hummingbird style and Gai's Strong fist. Where he excelled the most was in chakra. Everything about it was natural to him. Chakra control was good enough to use **Medical Jutsu** , and enough to rival a Kage in chakra. **Ninjutsu** was amazing. With two elements, Water and earth, he was very versatile and defensive. While his defence was stellar, his offence was not that far behind.

His training was stopping with his parents today, as he was now old enough to join the academy. Oddly enough the class he would be joining would be full of clan heirs. Hopefully some of them aren't fools. One downside to the clan heirs being their means Sasuke would also be there. Even though they never met, Naruto hated his guts. He was an Uchiha. He was a spoiled child who didn't even deserve his love.

 **XX First Day Of The academy XX**

Naruto was the first one to arrive other than the instructors. Naruto had decided to dress in his dark purple battle kimono, he aimed to impress and show that the Senju were the best. After about twenty minutes the other clan heirs save the Uchiha and civilian children started to pour in. Just as class was starting to begin the Uchiha walked in, swagger within his step. Sasuke was truly full of himself. When the female half of the class noticed him instantly swooning over him. Saying ridiculous confessions of love. Some even called him Sasuke-sama. Sasuke hearing this smirked.

This had infuriated Naruto. Sasuke only needed to walk and he was a god in people's eyes. Was it because of Sasuke containing the Kyuubi? Or was it because he was an Uchiha.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP" one of the instructors commanded. Once the class had settled down he began to talk. "This is your first year of the academy. My name is Iruka, and this Mizuki" he said pointing towards the white haired man setting down behind the teacher's desk "and will be your sensei's until you graduate. Today will be the introduction and where we see what you know. First we will hold a **Taijutsu** tournament followed by seeing if anyone can do **Ninjutsu**. Once those are completed you will do a written test. That will complete this day. Tomorrow you scores will be posted on the wall. Let us head outside to begin the tournament.

With that said everyone left. Sasuke rushing to the front of the line so he could fight first. Naruto ended up at the end. The brackets were categorized into two sections. Male vs female. The male half would go first, then the female. As Sasuke was the first in line he fought first. Going against some civilian who had no prior training, was an easy fight. After a couple of civilian fights, Choji and Shikamaru were up. Neither one of them wanting to fight, both forfeited. With that out of the way Naruto finally went up. He was up against Kiba Inuzuka. With Kiba boasting about how he'd win, failed to realize that the battle had begun. The battle was over as soon as it begun with Naruto chopping the back of Kiba's neck, successfully knocking him out. Naruto and Sasuke climbed the ladders, they had finally got to the final fight.

"You should give up. No one can stand up to an Uchiha" Sasuke smugly said.

"Then why did Madara need to summon the Kyuubi, while Hashirama only used what he was born with?" Naruto snarled back

Sasuke's face was smitten with fury. With that being said began to run at Naruto, intending to show him a lesson. As Sasuke neared him, Naruto punched Sasuke hard enough in the stomach to cause blood to spurt from his mouth. Sasuke was in too much pain to get back up.

"W-with the final battle concluded for the male half, we shall begin the female half" Iruka stuttered out. The female side was completely pethetic, save for Hinata, who like Naruto, destroyed the opposition. Hinata was like any Hyuga though she wasn't over confident in her abilities or her bloodline. If he was at an age where he properly enjoyed women he would of thought she was already beautiful.

Naruto and Hinata were the victors of the tournament.

The instructors gave the students half an hour to recover before moving on towards the **Ninjutsu** portions. The instructors asked people who knew any jutsu. Few civilians put up their hands while all of the clan heads did. The civilians had either done the **Clone Jutsu** or the **Transformation Jutsu**. Excluding Naruto and Sasuke, the clan heirs did clan related jutsu.

" **Heavenly Rotation** " Hinata yelled as a dome of Chakra surrounded her, after a couple seconds she was forced to end the jutsu. She still didn't have enough chakra to use it for more than a few seconds. Everyone looked at Hinata with surprise, more so Naruto as he knew the chakra requirements just to start the jutsu. Sasuke was unimpressed as it was not an elemental jutsu. Sasuke the smugly waltzed to the platform where they were performing and slowly went through hand signed.

" **Fire Style: Grand Fireball** " was yelled. A medium sized fireball shot down the field before dissipating. He had such a smug smirk on his face. Naruto couldn't wait to humiliate him. Once Sasuke got back up to the bleachers, Naruto made his way. Once down there, Naruto went through fifty two hand signs. Water began to shake within the lake in the field.

Without warning Naruto yelled out " **Water Style: Water Dragon** " and the water that was previously shaking burst out. After a second of forming, the water took the shape of a dragon. It shot through the field faster than Sasuke's fireball. The dragon then hit two trees, uprooting the first and hitting the second with enough force to break in half.

Everyone was astonished except Sasuke, who was seething, though no one saw. Naruto smirked when he saw the face on Sasuke.

"That was excellent Naruto!" Iruka said as patted naruto on the back "Now we must get on to the written test". The test was easy. It took no effort for Naruto, he was the first one to hand it in so he was allowed to leave.

 **XX Senju Compound XX**

"How was your first day Naru-kun" Kushina asked

"Fine, the Uchiha was pathetic" Naruto said with a chuckle in his voice "Even though the Uchiha's main element was fire, I could of produced a much hotter and bigger version"

"That's my son! Already showing your dominance in the ninja fields. You're already stronger than your mother and I at your age" Minato had proudly said. He was very happy that Naruto had hatred towards the Uchiha already, and he didn't need to influence the thoughts.

"We have one last jutsu we'd like to teach you. Come outside with us" Kushina said

As they arrived Naruto had noticed that there were no training dummies

"Today we will not be teaching you a destructive jutsu, but we will be teaching you one of the most useful jutsu's to be created. Tobirama had created this jutsu a week before his death. It's called the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**. While it may be a clone jutsu, this one is the best of them all. Unlike what is sounds like, it makes a physical clone that's able to only take one strong hit. But that is not what makes it good. Whatever the clone learns, you will too. The memory and chakra of the clone returns to you. Let's say you didn't know the wall walking technique and you sent a **Shadow Clone** to do it, once the clone 'pops', everything it had learnt would be transferred to you!" Minato then shows Naruto the handsign needed for the jutsu. When Minato had done it, he created ten clones. Naruto felt how the chakra was manipulated within his father and recreated it, but pushing most of his chakra through instead. After a couple of seconds the whole clearing had become filled with clones of Naruto. There must of been thousands of him! Not even Hashirama could of made over three hundred clones, and he was thought to have had the most chakra to exist within a human body, but he was just outclassed by a seven year old!

 **XX Uchiha Brothers XX**

"Sasuke, just because you are a Uchiha doesn't mean you are a god" Itachi said softly.

"But Brother! The Uchiha are the greatest fighters it's in our blood!" Sasuke said loudly back.

"Yes we are Uchiha but you need skill to back up your claims of greatness" Itachi said raising his tone.

"Well with you and Shisui both teaching me i'll be one of the strongest in the Uchiha! We will be like the lord first, second, and fourth! Madara, Izuna and Tou-sama!" Sasuke said proudly to Itachi

"Well then you're gonna need more training if you wish to come close to their skill." Itachi said laughing under his breath for what Sasuke said.

"Now are you two just gonna keep talking or are we gonna start training" a voice came from the shadows.

"Shisui!" Sasuke cheered as he ran to him.

"Heh, Hey there Sasuke what's up?" Shisui asked.

"Itachi is training me to be as strong as lord First and Second! Right Brother?!" Sasuke said loudly.

"Well we will Sasuke, you still need serious work on your Fire Release and on Taijutsu for starters" Itachi said as he stretched his back.

"Haha well Sasuke let's see a Fire Dragon" Shisui said smiling

"Okay watch this!" Sasuke said trying to impress Shisui

 **Fire Style: Fire Dragon** as a dragon formed the size of four fists and pushed forward into the mountainside causing almost no damage.

"Oh well that's not that bad" Shisui said trying to be nice.

"Really?" Sasuke said happily.

"Yes, it needs some work here watch me" Shisui said as he went to form a fireball

 **Fire Style: Fire Dragon** as a huge dragon made of fire came flying towards the mountainside causing a hole to form in the side.

"Wow Shisui how did you do that?!" Sasuke asked in shock at Shisui's fireball.

"Here let's go over the hand signs" Shisui exclaimed

"Wow Shisui, you got Sasuke to focus on his training fully heh glad we are frie.. No family" Itachi thought to himself

"...Okay now lets see it Sasuke" Shisui finished

 **Fire Style: Fire Dragon** As Sasuke focused he made a Dragon just a lot smaller the Shisui's previous one appear.

"I did it was that good Shisui?" Sasuke asked cheerfully.

"Sasuke that was amazing! Specially for your age"

Shisui said happily.

"Brother did you see it?" Sasuke asked cheerfully .

"Yes Sasuke that was really good" Itachi said smiling.

"Thanks Shisui your the best" Sasuke said as he hugged Shisui.

"Heh no problem" Shisui said smiling.

"Well it's getting pretty close to dinner, we should start heading back to the village" Itachi said

As Sasuke, Shisui, and, Sasuke started heading back to the village Sasuke kept talking about his training and wanting to go tomorrow and train again.

 **XX Second Day Of The Academy XX**

Naruto had arrived early again. He saw his instructors pinning up the results from yesterday. He went over to see his standing. He was ranked first, but he was pissed. They were ranked out of a hundred. Naruto had a perfect score but Sasuke had a ninety nine! How? He had showed up Sasuke in literally everything but Sasuke almost gets a perfect score! Naruto had went into the classroom ignoring the instructors, who were shaking out of fear from the killing intent Naruto was releasing. Sitting down in the far right corner of the class with a pissed of face, fell asleep.

Naruto was awoken by hateful intent. While his Parents knew he was a very strong sensor, they didn't know he could sense negative emotions and the chakra around everything. Opening his eyes, saw Sasuke walking up the stairs towards him.

"That should be me at the top of the list, not you" Sasuke aggressively said to Naruto

"Like I care, Uchiha" Naruto said without a care in the world

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP" Iruka yelled.

"Today we will be learning about our first Hokage, Madara Uchiha" Iruka said.

Naruto had asked to go to the washroom, planning to switch out with a **Shadow Clone**. Once had swapped with the **Shadow Clone** he **Body Flickered** to training ground forty four, affectionately dubbed, The Forest of Death.

 **XX After The Academy XX**

"Itachi, Itachi, let's go!" Sasuke shouted to his working brother

"Ugh… Sasuke stop shouting" Itachi said tiredly. He had been doing paperwork after he had breakfast

"Shisui is making dinner for us before we go. So hurry up" Sasuke said excitedly as he ran out of Itachi's room.

"Shisui? Dinner? Huh" Itachi thought as he put on his clothes.

"Good afternoon Itachi" Shisui said casually.

"Brother were gonna work on my Taijutsu today and Shisui said if I do good he will teach me how to make Shadow clones!" Sasuke said excited as he stuffed his face with food rushing to eat.

"Sasuke don't eat so fast or you will get cramps while training" Itachi said calmly.

"He is right Sasuke, since you don't have school tomorrow, we can stay out longer" Shisui added

"Oh alright" Sasuke said sulking.

 **(One Hour Later)**

"Okay we are almost at the spot" Itachi said.

"Ugh can we stop for a minute" Sasuke cried out.

"We warned you about eating too fast" Shisui laughed.

"Alright fine we will stop up here" Itachi said.

"Thank you" Sasuke said.

Itachi and Shisui walked away from Sasuke to discuss what they'd teach him

"So Itachi what are we teaching Sasuke today?" Shisui said seriously .

"First his **Taijutsu** needs work. Although he has not awoken his **Sharingan** yet, he should be better at the style. Since he wants to learn archery, we could teach him the basics. We should also begin with elemental training" Itachi said. They walked back to Sasuke noticing that he was bouncing around like a buffoon.

"Shisui don't forget that you're still teaching me how to make shadow clones" Sasuke shouted.

"Of course Sasuke how could I forget" Shisui said smiling.

"You ready to move again Sasuke?" Itachi asked

"Yeah let's go" Sasuke said standing up.

 **(Later)**

"Alright Sasuke what do you want to work on first?" Itachi asked.

"Ummm bow and arrow sounds good" Sasuke said excited to learn.

"Okay get your bow setup i'll go get some targets out for you" Itachi said getting variety of targets ranging in size.

As Itachi set six different targets up in different places as Sasuke got his arrows and his bow ready.

"Okay, Sasuke on three I want to see how fast you can hit each target" Itachi said

"Three, Two, One"

With that Sasuke took aim hitting three targets perfectly, skimming one and missing two.

"Damn it" Sasuke mumbled.

"That's not too bad" Shisui spoke up.

"Yeah Sasuke you did pretty good" Itachi said as he started to reset the targets.

"Try controlling your breathing and breath out slowly as you shoot" Shisui said smiling to Sasuke.

"Three, Two, One"

This time Sasuke hit five targets and skimmed the sixth.

"There ya go Sasuke" Shisui said cheerfully

"See Sasuke you are getting much better at th-" Itachi was saying before a strange sound was heard from the trees.

"Itachi? What's wro-" Sasuke was saying before Itachi covered his mouth and putting a finger over his lip indicating to be silent.

Itachi scanned the tree line trying to see what had made the sound. As the sound got closer and closer Itachi and shisui went in front of Sasuke to protect him incase it was something dangerous. Both Shisui and Itachi were looking towards the area where the sound was made.

"Brother wha-what's wrong" Sasuke whispered.

"Just stay quiet and next to us something could be coming towards us" Itachi whispered back.

Then sounds of pain and groaning could be heard then it got silent other than the wind hitting the leafs. Seconds past until the sound of trees falling over and branches breaking echoed. Then an explosion blasted the branches and leafs away from the area. Shisui indicated they should go check out what happened still remaining silent to be safe.

As the three moved slowly forward the aftermath from the explosion was everywhere, and as they got closer blood was splattered around trees and on the ground. They finally got to where the main point of the explosion was and saw no one anywhere but stains of blood and debris from the event.  
"We should head back to the village and tell them what happened" Shisui said still confused at what he was seeing.

With that the three moved fast towards the village to inform the Hokage on what happened.

 **XX Hokage's Office XX**

"Hokage-sama, there was a disturbance around a mile out, east. Shisui, Sasuke, and I were training when I felt chakra build up. We eventually heard someone groaning in pain. As we were about to check it out there was an explosion. At the site of the explosion, blood was coating nearly everywhere. It didn't look like an explosion tag went over, it was like he exploded from within" Itachi said with worry in his voice

"Was there anything left of the victim?" Hiruzen questioned

"No Hokage-sama"

"Thank you Itachi, I will have Anbu lookout for any clues. I'll have to ask you to stay away from there. If the attacker returns he could potentially kill you. I will be researching if anything like this has happened in the past. I must ask you to leave" Hiruzen said.

 **XX Investigation XX**

(10:12 pm)

The ten Anbu went to investigate the cause of the explosion. As time went by all them could find were blood and burnt trees from the explosion. When the main leader Wolf called for everyone to regroup to talk about what they found only nine came back.

"Rat?" Wolf shouted.

"AGGHHHHH" cried from the trees.

"RAT! EVERYONE WATCH OUT!" Wolf shouted.

As the Anbu group held their ground waiting to see what happened to Rat there was complete silence. Then Rat walker out of the trees walking slowly with his head down.

"Rat? Are you okay?" Wolf asked.

"Rat?" Wolf asked again.

As Rat got even closer to the group he pulled a knife out and raised it to his neck.

"Rat what are you doing?!" Wolf shouted.

Rat proceeded to stab his neck then drop the knife.

"What… The… Fu...?" Wolf said softly.

As Rat raised his head his body was consumed by a weird substance that expanded over a short time. Then Rat Exploded taking eight of the nine Anbu.

"Aghhhh… shit" Wolf cried out holding his lower arm only to see his hand was blown off from the blast.

"Huh? What was that? Sasuke said waking up from hearing the explosion.

Sasuke looked out his window to see smoke not too far in the distance.

Then without thinking Sasuke grabbed his Uchiha robes and ran out towards the explosion.

"Aghh... damn it" Wolf coughed out.

"Anyo-one okay?" Wolf said trying to be loud.

"I got to get back to the village" he thought

As Wolf tried to get up he fell to the ground a noticed a piece from a branch was sticking out of his leg.

"Son of a bitch" He cried out barely making sound at this point.

Then Wolf saw a someone running towards him.

"Ughh… Help!" Wolf tried to call out to the person.

As Sasuke got to the aftermath of the explosion all he saw were body parts lying around, blood splattered everywhere, and one person down in a pool of blood. Sasuke eyes began to close and as they opened his eyes had red orbs within them with a small black dot in each if his eyes and the center was black indicating where his pupil was.

"H-hey you Uchiha please I-I need your help to get back to the Village I m-must report what hap-happened to the Hokag…" Wolf was saying before he blacked out.

Sasuke ran to his aid put his arm over his shoulder and with all his strength went as fast as he could to the Village to find a medical ninja.

Sasuke felt weird as if time had gotten slower but he stayed the same as before almost faster than time itself. Thoughts kept pouring into his head as he hauled the Anbu he met back to the village.

"HELP! I HAVE A INJURED ANBU! PLEASE SOMEONE!" Sasuke shouted as he entered the village with his eyes still a bright red.

"Hurry over here" a girl's voice shouted back from the medical area.

Sasuke ran over to the girl as fast as he could.

"Set him down on the bed please" The girl said.

"Tsunade wake up!" The girl yelled pushing into the woman lying on the bed.

"Naori what's wrong?" Tsunade said rubbing her eyes.

"We have a badly injured Anbu. This young Uchiha boy just brought him in" Naori said.

"Okay move give me a minute" Tsunade said Jumping out of the bed over to Wolf.

While Tsunade started to heal Wolf, Naori looked at Sasuke trying to find any Injuries.

"Ummm are you okay?" Naori asked shyly.

"...Yeah" Sasuke said back slowly.

"Umm what's your name? Naori asked trying to not sound shy.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, what's yours? Sasuke responded.

"Oh I i'm Naori Uchiha medical ninja in training" Naori said happily.

"Sasuke you saved this man's life if you hadn't brought him in he would have died within a hour. He will stay here the night to recover and should be conscious by tomorrow. I'll let him know that you saved him. But you should head home, since you really shouldn't be outside at this time" Tsunade said.

With that being said Sasuke walked out the door and headed home.

 **XX Three Months Later XX**

The academy was useless to Naruto. What they were teaching, Naruto had already learn from his parents and their clan library. It was sad. His civilian classmates are pathetic. They'd swoon over Sasuke consistently and they have little to no skill in the ninja arts. While he had forced his clones to go to class, he went and trained in the forest of death. Everyday he would summon seven hundred and fifty **Shadow Clones** delegating them to different exercises. Three hundred were sent to work on elemental chakra, splitting themselves in half, half went to work on their **Water Element** by pulling out water from the environment and create balls with said water. With the other half they were tasked to move the ground below them to strengthen his **Earth Element**. One hundred were sent to **Taijutsu** and went through forms and battled each other to gain fighting experience. Another hundred were sent to improve on **Fuinjutsu** by either reading more about sealing or creating new seals. The last two hundred and fifty were sent to improve their chakra control. Naruto had barely noticed that it was very late so he began to run home though he was exhausted from the fatigue given from the **Shadow Clones**. Once he arrived he felt something was wrong. He began to gather chakra to help sense if there was something wrong. What was odd was that he only felt three chakra signatures coming from his house. He cautiously began walking to his house. The door was smashed open. He ran into his house. He ran upstairs to see if his parents were awake and knew of the break in. He slowly opened the door. He collapsed to the ground, his eyes sprung tears, and he began to shake.

All he saw was his parent's decapitated heads and a cloaked figure with a **Sharingan**.


	4. Chapter 3: Awakening

**Chapter 3**

Awakening

 **XX The Battle XX**

 **Naruto fell down to the floor c** rying. His parents and clan were slaughtered, by an Uchiha no less! His chakra started to unleash, with such malevolence it was astonishing. The chakra began to take form, looking like a tall man but made out of the night sky. While beautiful, it felt worse than the Kyuubi. The Uchiha was about to strike Naruto before the chakra would be felt by the entire village, as the sword was nearing a thin, but sturdy, wooden pole erupted from the ground. Blocking the strike completely, the Uchiha was forced to get back. The question was how did the wood get there? Naruto was still on the ground crying, and there was no one else around.

The chakra that Naruto unleashed was returning to Naruto. His eyes were glowing a dark and ominous shade of purple. Without warning Naruto's head shot up and he was standing.

"You slaughtered my clan and you killed my parents. Topping it off, you're a detestable Uchiha!" Naruto screamed. He threw his hand up and wood sprouted up from the ground charging at the Uchiha. Uchiha was forced on the defensive. While it was a pitiful use of **Wood Style** , the poles were still coming out with a lot of force.

The wood paused abruptly before " **Earth Style: Stone Spears** " was yelled. Sharp stone spears erupted from the walls in the room. The Uchiha had no other choice but to jump out the window. Now in the clearing the Uchiha could finally use his jutsu.

" **Fire Style: Grand Fireball** " was yelled out from the Uchiha. The fireball seared the ground beneath as it flew at Naruto. Naruto was forced to dodge as the fireball was remarkably fast. As Naruto dodged the fireball, in mid-air he did one hand sign and a **Water Style: Water Dragon** of colossal proportions shot out of the small pond. Naruto was forced to his knee as he pumped most of his remaining chakra into it. The Uchiha had no time to dodge or counter. The jutsu crashed upon the Uchiha, causing a crater to form below.

Thinking Uchiha had taken the dragon head on, he slumped down. From the crater, the Uchiha rose. If Naruto had taken a closer look, he would of noticed that the Uchiha was unharmed. The Uchiha slowly walked up to Naruto, and went down to his level. His eyes changed. His right eye becoming a three pointed shuriken, with scythes flowing into the middle of the of another point. His left eye looking like a gear. Forcing Naruto to look is his eyes. His left eye started bleeding before saying **Tsukuyomi.**

 **XX Tsukuyomi XX**

Naruto was chained to a wall in his parents bedroom. They were quietly sleeping. He began to scream, but no sound came out. The Uchiha broke the door open, Minato and Kushina jumped out of bed. Before Minato or Kushina could do anything their heads were severed from their bodies. He tried and tried and tried to shout, but nothing came out. Naruto was forced to close his eyes. When he reopened them, the room back back to normal. His parents were asleep, but he was still chained to the wall. He tried to speak, but to no avail. Once again the Uchiha broke the door open and kills his parents.

Naruto had been subject to this torture for forty eight hours.

He saw his parents die a thousand times.

 **XX Reality, Two Seconds Later XX**

Naruto's mind was close to being completely shattered, his body was killing him, but he would not stop. Naruto forced himself to get up to confront the Uchiha.

"Uchiha, next time we meet, I will slaughter you as you did my clan!" Naruto yelled with a scratchy and exhausted voice.

"Why? Tobi is a good boy!" the Uchiha said in a childlike voice before he sunk into the ground. Unable to carry on, Naruto fell unconscious.

 **XX Stranger Things XX**

Itachi and Shisui were heading out to investigate the exploding humans since both showed concerned, they were both assigned to complete this mission. As Itachi and Shisui packed up and walked out the door Sasuke came running out with them.

"Brother! Shisui! Can I come with you guys PLEASE!" Sasuke shouted.

Itachi raised his hand put two fingers out and flicked Sasuke's forehead.

"Sorry Sasuke maybe another time" Itachi said softly with a smile.

"Ow.. Shisui tell my Brother to let me go with you guys!" Sasuke shouted again.

"Sasuke don't worry, we will only be gone for three days max. Plus someone is gonna be here with you" Shisui said smiling.

"Wha- Who?" Sasuke said confused.

"Naori and you two are friends right?" Itachi said as he went down to Sasuke's level.

"Huh? Really?" Sasuke said starting to blush.

"Ohh I think someone has a crush" Shisui said teasing.

"What?! No…" Sasuke said trying to hide his face.

As the door opened and Naori came through the door Sasuke's eyes opened wide. Looking at her made his cheeks go bright red.

"Hi Sasuke!" Naori said excited.

"Oh uh H-h-hey Naori" Sasuke said stuttering.

"Heh okay Sasuke don't worry, Izumi will come here later to make dinner for you two' Itachi said softly as he stood up.

"Cya Sasuke" Shisui said happily.

As both Itachi and Shisui left closing the door Sasuke was alone with Naori as his cheeks got even more red and his pupils expanded.

"So Sasuke it's been some time since we last talked, about two weeks?" Naori said smiling and looking at Sasuke.

"Oh uh y-yeah, I missed you" Sasuke said softly without realizing what he said.

"Uh er I mean… that.. .Um" Sasuke stuttered trying to cover up what he just said.

"Sasuke" Naori said softly as she put her hands over his shoulders.

"I missed you too" Naori said blushing a little.

Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat, He thought his body melt into Naori. He was speechless and then Naori pulled Sasuke in and kissed him.

As she pulled back Sasuke heart raced and all he could do was look at Naori.

"Hehe are you okay?" Naori asked smiling.

"Y-y-ye…" Sasuke tried to speak but he was like butter to Naori.

"Come on let's go get some lunch" Naori Said grabbing Sasuke's hand as she pulled him out the door.

 **(Itachi X Shisui)**

Itachi and Shisui were soaring through the trees, heading to one of the four nearby areas to see who are what is making the exploding humans.

"We are about a minute away" Shisui shouting to Itachi.

"Let's slow down, so we can make a plan before we enter" Itachi shouted back.

"Alright I see the cave" Shisui said.

"Well there is only one way in that we can see, so how should we go about this? "Itachi asked.

"Here I'll take the lead and you stay back about ten feet watching our backs." Shisui said.

"Sounds good let's move" Itachi responded as he jumped down from the tree.

The two moved forward towards the cave getting ready for anything to come out and attack them. As Shisui went into the cave, Itachi waited back scanning the area for any signs of other people.

"No one is here" Shisui said as he walked out.

Itachi held his arm out as a sign to stop talking and moving.

"I'm sensing some chakra from the right, it's faint but there" Itachi said as he kept scanning.

"Here follow me" Itachi said as he ran towards the chakra.

 **(Sasuke X Naori)**

Sitting in the forest Sasuke and Naori we eating sushi together, Sasuke and Naori were both blushing.

"So Sasuke wanna do anything after we are done eating" Naori asked blushing.

"Um wanna train or something" Sasuke asked nervously.

"Yes let's do that I need to practice my fire style so this will be a great for the two of us" Naori said as she started to get up.

"Oh Fire Style? Sure let's do fireball first" Sasuke said as he packed away the food.

"Okay so I'll watch you do it" Naori said happily.

"Sure sounds good" Sasuke said as he got up and readied himself.

 **Fire Style: Fireball** As Sasuke puts a Fireball of remarkable size into the empty field they were in.

"Woah thats amazing!" Naori said shocked.

"Heh, thanks" Sasuke said happily.

"Now let's see what you got" Sasuke said to Naori

"But mine isn't even close to yours" Naori said sulking.

"Naori.. That's why I'm here to teach you" Sasuke said smiling as he held her hand.

"Oh.. Sas-sasuke" Naori said as her cheeks burned bright red.

"Now think you can do it?" Sasuke asked smiling.

"Yeah I got this" Naori said happily since Sasuke was with her.

 **Fire Style: Fireball** As Naori forced a fireball with all her strength and her Fireball was a little more than half of Sasuke's.

"There you go! I told you, you could do it" Sasuke said teasingly.

"Was it really that good?" Naori asked.  
"Yea it was almost the size of mine!" Sasuke said happily.

"Awesome! THANKS SASUKE!" Naori shouted joyfully as she jumped to Sasuke and hugged him.

"Hey no worr…." Sasuke said before an explosion was heard in the distance cutting him off.

 **XX Light XX**

Sasuke was running towards to the explosion, scared his brother may have been injured or killed. Naori was following him confused and worried for him.

Sasuke was at the scene and could see heavy smoke and the smell of fire and burnt wood.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke shouted before being pulled behind a tree.

"Shhhhh Sasuke be quiet" Shisui whispered.

"Shisui where's Itachi?" Sasuke whispered scared.

"I don't know we were ambushed by three people in red and grey robes, with them were about ten people under a visual Jutsu of some kind, when we attacked them they

exploded, sending blood and guts everywhere" Shisui whispered back softly.

As the smoke went down Naori was alone trying to find Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Where are you? Are you okay?" Naori shouted.

"Naori!" Sasuke shouted as he ran from Shisui.

"Sasuke wait it's dangerous" Shisui said as he ran to catch up to Sasuke.

Finally Sasuke caught up to Naori with Shisui close behind him.

"Naori are you okay I'm sorry I left you" Sasuke said as he hugged Naori.

"It's okay Sasuke. Are you okay? did you find your brother?" Naori said concerningly.

"No, but the three of us will find him" Sasuke said proudly.

 **XX Blood XX**

Itachi was getting up from the explosion with his ears ringing, but his attackers wouldn't back down.

"Konoha will pay for what the Senju have done, Even if I have to kill every Uchiha to get to them" One of them said as he sliced his hand open causing blood to spill out.

" **Blood Dragon Ascension** " As his hand healed a Dragon made out of the blood he spilt.

"What is this?" Itachi said to himself.

 **Fire Style: Great Fireball** Itachi forced to counter the Dragon that was coming towards him.

As the **Fireball** hit the dragon causing its head to disappear two more heads appeared to replace it.

"Damn it" Itachi thought.

 **Amaterasu** as Itachi's eyes started to bleed the dragon was set on fire causing it to dissipate.

"Well well, Uchiha you got skill I'm impressed, and you have a **Mangekyou Sharingan** well when I'm done with you I'll be taking those eyes from you" The man said, laughingly.

He ran towards Itachi sword in hand as he stabbed Itachi in the chest.

"Heh, you weren't even a challe…" The man was saying as Itachi's body burst into a swarm of crows.

"You shouldn't be so overconfident and cocky when you fight" Itachi said as he appeared behind him.

As the man turned around Itachi's other eye began to bleed.

"Huh what is this" As he started falling and falling.

Crows began to swarm around him as he fell.

"I will ask you, why are you trying to attack the village?" Itachi's voice echoed around.

"Genjutsu?" The Man cursed.

"Well? " Itachi questioned.

"I won't tell you a damn thing" The man said venomously.

"Very well" Itachi said calmly as the crows that were swarming the man flew into his stomach.

"AGGHHHH" The man screamed in pain.

"Well?" Itachi questioned again.

"I WON"T BE BROKEN!" The man screamed in agony.

"Guess we'll see about that" Itachi smirked.

The man after falling for about six minutes now landed and was perfectly placed onto a cross.

His limbs then were being slowly pulled from his body.

"I'll ask again, Why are you attacking the village?" Itachi questioned.

The man didn't respond.

"Fine then" Itachi said roughly.

As the man was surrounded by what seemed to be endless Itachi clones, they all pulled out small knifes and proceed to slice into the man.

"AGGHHH OK OK PLEASE I'LL TELL YOU" the man pleaded.

The man's body seemed to heal completely as he fell to his knees.

"Very well then" Itachi's voice echoed.

"The Senju attacked us and force us into the Valley of Hell, we vowed to take revenge upon them for what they did" The man said breathing heavily.

The man got up from the ground in the forest where they were fighting before. As he looked around he saw Three other Uchiha around his two comrades lifeless bodies.

"Y-you…" The man said as he was speechless.

"Shisui? Sasuke? Naori…?" Itachi said under his breath.

"Brother are you okay?" Sasuke said as he ran over to Itachi.

The man got up and and shoved his fingers into Sasuke's eye and ripped his right **Sharingan** out.

"AGHHH!" Sasuke screamed.

"You Bastard!" Itachi shouted as he pull his sword out.

"Even if you kill me now your brother will live with only one **Sharingan** " The man said as he crushed Sasuke's eye in his hand.

Itachi went clean through the man's neck slicing it clean off.

Itachi dropped his sword then went down to Sasuke's aid.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Itachi asked softly.

"H-h-he t-took my e-eye" Sasuke said shocked.

"Don't worry Sasuke… I'll think of something" Itachi said trying to think of something to do to help Sasuke.

"Hmm Itachi I think I know something you can do" Shisui said as he held his hand out covered in blood.

"Y-you don't mean w-what I think you mean? Ri-right?" Itachi said shaken.

"I've studied the power of it and if we bring it back Sasuke will have a new eye with powers that rival the **Sharingan** " Shisui said calmly.

"But what will the village say?" Itachi said worried.

"I don't know, but I know if we do this Sasuke will have both **Sharingan** and the powers of the **Ketsuryugan** plus he already. Shisui said as he went down to Sasuke and Itachi.

"Sasuke what do you think?" Itachi asked.

"Wh-what I'll have one o-of those guys e-eyes?" Sasuke questioned in pain.

"Yes, and I studied some Jutsu's you can use with this eye, and I will transplant it into you" Shisui Informed.

"Sure let's do it" Sasuke said as he moved his hands down and tried to get up.

"Okay, Sasuke" Itachi said concerningly.

 **XX Transplant XX**

"...And there we go Sasuke" Shisui said joyfully.

"How does it feel?" Itachi asked concerningly.

"I don't know it's different" Sasuke said in an odd tone.

"Can Sasuke do their techniques with the Ketsuryugan now Shisui?" Naori asked.

"I don't know… Sasuke can you try something" Shisui asked softly.

"Uhh sure I'll try" Sasuke said as he got up from the mat on the ground.

"Here the water has a high iron content so you should be able to manipulate it just like blood" Shisui said.

"So he can only manipulate water with iron? Would that be considered to be a water release? Naori asked confused.

"Sorta I guess. Shisui said smiling.

 **Blood Dragon** As Sasuke's eye glowed the water around him started to move together and the head of a dragon was formed, the water keep moving in together till he finally made a complete dragon about the sixteen feet tall.

"Wow Sasuke you're a natural" Shisui cheered.

"Your learning quickly" Itachi said smiling at Sasuke.

As the dragon splashed around Sasuke finally released it and the water fell down.

"Shisui can I have a word with you?" Itachi asked.

"Uhh yeah sure" Shisui said as he walked with Itachi a little bit away from Sasuke and Naori

"What will the Village say about this? He basically has two extremely powerful eyes now and he is still a kid" Itachi said concerned.

"Relax Itachi the he isn't going to do anything bad trust me. I'll even train him almost every day to use it safely, plus I've studied it and I know about eighty percent of its powers" Shisui smiling.

"Come on it's cool" Shisui said as he patted Itachi's back.

"Alright I guess, I just want Sasuke to be safe" Itachi said as he looked towards Sasuke.

"Well, with the abilities he will learn with this eye he will be stronger and safe from danger.  
"Okay you're right" Itachi said smiling as he walked back to his brother.

 **XX Three Weeks Later XX**

Naruto awoke with fury. How could this happen? The Senju we're one of the strongest clans to exist, but they were slaughtered within one night. One night! By an Uchiha no less. His parents, two of the strongest in the village, were killed like helpless children. The worst part was he didn't even hit the Uchiha.

"You need to calm down, Naruto" Hiruzen said compassionately. "I could feel your chakra from my office"

"Why should I? I have every right to be. I was forced to watch the death of my clan. I fought the assailant, and you know what? I went at him with everything, and I still couldn't hit him!" Naruto spat.

"Could you describe the attacker?" Hiruzen questioned.

"An _Uchiha_ , with two different **Mangekyous**!" Naruto said venomously.

"That's quite an accusation, saying an Uchiha had killed your clan. It is also impossible to have two different **Mangekyous**! When someone gets a different **Mangekyou** they evolve. I am a student of Madara-sama and Izuna-sama" Hiruzen snapped at what he thought was a lie.

"You dare call me a liar!" Naruto furiously said. He was the only living witness to the slaughter!

"And you dare to try to deface the Uchiha clan! Just because of your dislike of said clan, you blame the crime on one of their members!" Hiruzen shot back.

"Until you tell the truth, the murderer will remain unknown" said Hiruzen as he got up and left the room. With him gone, Naruto was left with his thoughts. Now armed with **Wood Release** , he was one step closer to his goal.

 **XX Senju Compound XX**

Naruto arrived at his compound. The land was desolate. No one left, other than him. He would kill that Uchiha, and nothing would get in his way. He went to the clan library with hopes of finding anything about **Wood Release**. He created hundreds of **Shadow Clones** to read the scrolls within. Hours later the final clone popped. Out of the hundreds of scrolls, there were not about **Wood Release**. There were about a hundred jutsu, but most were fire style. He got nothing worthwhile from it. He would have to figure out the bloodline without help. It was late in the day, so he went to go to sleep.

 **XX Forest Of Death XX**

Naruto awoke early, his training had to be upped. Where he used to summon seven hundred and fifty **Shadow Clones** , he now used two thousand. He put two hundred clones per basic element, to improve usage to learning how to use the element. Five hundred on chakra control. Two hundred and fifty on **Wood Release**. Two hundred on **Genjutsu**. And the final fifty on **Taijutsu**. Naruto would up his gravity and resistance seals by one level and begin a physical workout. Once the final clone ran out of chakra, he sat down to meditate. It was around six in the night and was exhausted from the day's training, he decided to get some dinner at the Akimichi BBQ.

 **XX Remnants XX**

Sasuke was out walking in the forest with Naori. It was getting late in the day, but they didn't care. With Naori's **Sharingan** and his **Sharingan** and **Ketsuryugan** , they felt unstoppable.

While walking through the woods, a voice rung throughout.

"Uchiha…" The voice sad venomously.

"What do you want?" Sasuke questioned as he turned around, pulling Naori behind him.

"Do you know what revenge is?" He asked softly yet creepily.

"Yes. You're asking this because?" Sasuke questioned  
"Then you'll understand why I'll kill you for massacring my clan " The man spoke softly still

"I'm sorry, but what?! First I don't even know who you are. Secondly I'm only eight, so how could I kill an entire clan?!

"Of course you don't know who I am. You killed off every Senju in the compound the other week, save Naruto-kun. But I was on a mission. You claim that age matters but with a **Mangekyou Sharingan** , two no less, it would be easy to slaughter us!"

"What? I don't even have a **Mangekyou Sharingan**! I don't even have two **Sharingan** , this other one is a **Ketsuryugan**!" Sasuke said worriedly.

"A **Ketsuryugan**... Hmm? I've heard stories of it. Perhaps Naruto couldn't properly see. He said the man who slaughtered had two different **Mangekyou Sharingans** and that **Ketsuryugan** looks quite like a **Mangekyou** " The man said as he slowly moved forward.

"I DIDN'T KILL THEM!" Sasuke shouted, grabbing his kunai he cut his hand open.

"Guess I'll find out the power of the Senju massacrer" The man said as he began to charge.

"Naori stay back I'll handle this" Sasuke said as he got ready to battle.

 **Blood Clone** as Sasuke's hand began to heal itself twenty five clones came out of the puddle of blood below Sasuke.

 **Fire Style: Fireball** Sasuke's clones shouted as each one shot a ball of fire towards the man from multiple angles.

 **Water Style: Water Wall Formation** as a wall of water formed around the Senju circling him blocking his vision.

Sasuke took advantage of this and his blood clones ran into the water mixing the iron from their bodies into the wall of water allowing Sasuke to manipulate it.

 **Blood Dragon** as the wall around the Senju turned to blood and then into a dragon.

"What? How?" The Senju thought.

As the dragon smashed into the Senju throwing him into the ground cutting his arm open.

The Senju's wound began to heal as Sasuke's blood entered the Senju.

"Aghh! Wha-what's happening?!" He screamed.

Sasuke's Ketsuryugan began to bleed.

The Senju then grabbed his sword and stabbed himself in the guts.

"AGGHHHH!" he screamed in agony.

"This never needed to happen" Sasuke said as he walked over.

"I-Im so-sorry…" The man said as his body expanded.

"NAORI RUN NOW!" Sasuke shouted as he started to run away from the body with Naori.

The man looked into the sky as his body exploded.

Sasuke and Naori slowed down and stopped.

"Naori are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I-I'm fine" She said frightened.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" Sasuke said as he hugged Naori.

"The power that eye can do… it's brutal, you shouldn't use it that much" Naori said as she looked up at Sasuke.

"Naori, I'll use it less, I'm sorry I'm still getting used to its power" Sasuke said as he kissed Naori on the cheek.

 **XX Testament XX**

Ask Sasuke and Naori were walking back to the village the sound of a loud source of wind came closer towards them.

"Sasuke does something sound weird to you?" Naori asked concerningly

"Somewhat but it's probably just a storm forming or something" Sasuke said as he held onto Naori's hand smiling.

"Hey Sasuke? I wanna tell you something" Naori said as she turned towards Sasuke.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked happily.

"I-I Love yo…" Naori was saying as a blade cut her in half.

"Naori!" Sasuke cried out.

"No no no no wha- why? Who?" Sasuke's mind raced.

As Sasuke fell to his knees crying and holding Naori in his arms. His eye closed and as it opened he awakened his **Mangekyou Sharingan.** Then a someone spoke up from the trees.

"Naori…. I-I" Sasuke said as his voice grew in tone.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Sasuke screamed.

"Wh-WHY WHY DID YOU KILL HER?!" Sasuke cried out as he stood up.

"What's your name" The boy asked.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, who are you?" Sasuke answered

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, the one who massacred the Senju" The boy said mockingly.

"Wh-what?" Sasuke said questionly.

"Oh, and look at that, I Sasuke Uchiha have what appears to be two different **Mangekyou Sharingans** " The boy said smugly.

"Wh-why are you framing me for t-this?" Sasuke asked.

"Because it's part of the plan" The boy said

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke shouted as he stood up with his eye bleeding.

"Oh really?" The boy said.

"Let's dance" The boy said as he dropped a chain from his sleeves and ran towards Sasuke.

 **Fire Style: Fireball** Sasuke saw as the fireball got closer to the boy he didn't move or try to block it.

As the fireball got to the boy it phased passed him as if he wasn't real.

"Huh?" Sasuke thought.

"How did that not hit you?" He questioned.

Sasuke pulled a sword out and slashed at the boy, but the sword also phased passed him doing absolutely nothing.

The boy then went threw Sasuke as the chain wrapped around him. Sasuke dropped his sword as it cut a bit of the boy's leg, showing he could be injured shortly after he couldn't be hit as if there was a timer on it.

"Well, well Sasuke seems you are trapped" The boy said mockingly.

"Ugh damnit" Sasuke cursed out.

"Well you did cut my leg, that wasn't very nice of you" The boy said displeased.

"Wait, I hit you?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes you did, and I may need to punish you for that" The boy said as he pulled the chains tighter.

"Huh well then" Sasuke said smiling.

"Well what?" The boy asked.

Sasuke's **Ketsuryugan** began to bleed.

The boy's leg began to heal.

"Huh what's this?" the boy asked concerningly.

 **Exploding Human Technique** as Sasuke smiled.

The boy dropped the chains and began to expand.

"Huh? AGhh what is this?" The boy asked in pain.

"This is the end for you" Sasuke said smiling in a psychotic tone.

"W-what the hell? AGHHH TOBI IS A GOOD BOY" The boy shouted in agony.

" **Kamui** " Tobi said as a his body was at the point of exploding.

Sasuke ran behind a tree for cover.

Sasuke looked and saw a swirl in the air as it exploded blasting the tree he was hiding behind. Sasuke tried to get up and run away from the tree but a branch fell off and hit Sasuke in the back of the head.

"I-I need to find Ita-Itachi and tell h... " Sasuke thought as he passed out.

 **XX Unknown XX**

"Perfect, Sasuke is coming along nicely. Against that clone he did quite well. With all of Sasuke's power, it will drive Naruto to become stronger. Once his hatred is properly cultivated, he will ruin this world"

"Soon, soon enough Naruto shall come to me and become my heir. Heheheh. Good work Tobi" a deep voice rang throughout the cavern

 **XX Later that day XX**

"You've woken up earlier than expected. What happened?" Asked Itachi. When he arrived at the clearing he saw a mess. Blood soaked in one section of it, and in the other was burnt grass with explosions.

"Ughh wh-why.. He killed… Why?" Sasuke barely said as his head pounded.

"Sasuke I know and… I'm sorry for what happened" Itachi said as he sat next to him.

"I'll kill him… I'll kill him… I'll kill him" Sasuke thought as his eye began to bleed.

"Sasuke… You awakened the **Mangekyou,** after you recover and learn how to use the **Mangekyou**. We will find out who did this" Itachi said.

 **XX Five Years Later XX**

Over the five years, Naruto only became more reclusive. Everyday he sent a **Shadow Clone** to the academy, while he went to the forest of death to train. His gravity seals now weighed

Five hundred pounds on his arms, while the rest of his body had seven hundred and fifty. His resistance reals were at level 8, which was like walking through drying concrete. He mastered both **Earth Release** and **Water release**. Though **Wood Release** was a whole different matter. Naruto had very little progress with. He had no clue how to enforce his use of it, like cutting a leaf with **Wind Chakra** , so he created jutsu instead. Without any guidence, his **Wood Release** would stay weak.

AN: Sorry this took a while for us to release Ninja and I (Khaos) got busy with both school and work. Anyway we hope you enjoy this chapter and we will try to release a new one very soon. Also follow us on IG: Havk_Khaos and Havk_Ninja


	5. Chapter 4: Age of a New Ninja

**Chapter 4**

Age of a new Ninja

 **XX Academy XX**

Today was the final day of the academy. For five years he sent his **Shadow Clones** to the insufferable class. The Academy curriculum, while important, was repetitive. There was little Naruto had learnt over the years. With his parents forcing him to study from the age of four, he had gone through most of the curriculum. The worst thing about it, was they made knowledge part of the academy a priority and put battle skills away for last. Out of his class, only three people had enough batlle knowledge to prepare them for missions above C rank. The first being himself, as he knew he was about average Chunin level with his seals on. Second was Hinata Hyuuga, she was a shy girl with no will to hurt friends and family. Although she seemed weak, she was miles ahead in battle skills compared to the other females in her class. As much as he hated to say it, the last one would be Sasuke. Sasuke had been trained by both Itachi and Shisui, who were both elite Jounin. At least this was the final day.

Arriving at his normal time, he noticed that everyone was there before him. He usually was the first one there. The air the the room was full of excitement. The only one who was anything other than rambunctious was Hinata. As his normal spot was taken, he saw that there was an open one by Hinata.

Sitting down beside her, her cheeks blushed red, he fell asleep.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP" yelled out Iruka, startling naruto awake.

"Today, as you know, is the final day of the academy. Today will be split into four portions. The first portion will be a written test followed by a kunai and shuriken accuracy test. After that you will go into a **Taijutsu** test. Finally you will be tested on the three academy jutsu" with that being said, Iruka began handing out the tests.

 **XX Outside the academy XX**

With the written test completed, the class made it's way outside. Alphabetically, the class took turns throwing the kunai and shuriken. The civilian portion were pathetic. The highest scored five out of ten with the kunai, and six out of ten with the shuriken and that was from Sakura. The clan heirs did well. With them ranging from seven to nine on both tests. Only two got ten out of ten on both tests, namely, Naruto and Sasuke.

Next they had the **Taijutsu** test. They had to fight Mizuki and last for two minutes. As easy as Mizuki was going, some of the civilian females failed. All of the clan heirs passed without any troubles. Again, Naruto and Sasuke, were miles ahead of their class, and forced Mizuki to tap out.

 **XX Back inside XX**

"Naruto Senju" Iruka called out from the other room

"Zzzzzzzzz" snored out

"Naruto Senju" He called out even louder

"ZZZZZZZ" The snoring got even louder

"NARUTO SENJU" Iruka screamed out.

"Huh? My turn already?

 **XX The final test XX**

"You know what to do, Naruto" Iruka lazily said

"First, please do the **Transformation Jutsu** "

Naruto the proceeded to transform, without the use of hand seals, into a perfect replica of Hashirama Senju.

"Next use the **Substitution Jutsu** "

With that said, Naruto replaced himself with a log.  
"And finally please do the **Clone Jutsu** "

Ten clones of naruto shimmered into existence beside Naruto.

"Congratulations on becoming a ninja, Naruto" Iruka then tossed a headband towards naruto. Naruto caught it and left without saying a single word.

 **XX Later that night, at Training ground Forty Four XX**

Naruto was on the ground panting, as tonight was his last full night of training without being interfered by his duties as a ninja, he went overboard, adding another two hundred to each **Water Release** , **Earth Release** , and **Wood Release**. The backlash due to six hundred extra clones did its toll. On the tip of unconsciousness, he began to meditate.

Sorting through the extra six hundred memories, his migraine dissipated. Sensing an incoming chakra signature Naruto then readied himself. No one has been to the forest of death in over two years. The only reason people went there was because of the Chunin exams, saying that, this time it would be Konoha's turn to host them again.

The man landed in the clearing, gasping for air. With a massive scroll on his back, and other chakra signatures being sporadic throughout the village, he must of been running away from them. The chakra of the man was familiar with his stature and chakra signature. It was Mizuki.

"Come out, I know you're there" Yelled out Mizuki.

Naruto walked out from behind the tree line.

"Why are you out here Mizuki?" Naruto questioned

"That's none of your business, brat" Mizuki angrily said. First he was caught running with the forbidden scroll by Iruka, second he had been running for an hour just trying to evade those after him.

"Seems to me that you stole that scroll. Must be very important for most of the village to be looking for you" Naruto lazily said.

"How would you know Senju?" Mizuki's anger rising with every word.

"Considering hundreds of ninjas are running throughout the village, and you going into the forest of death says something"

"So you know then. This is the forbidden scroll of sealing. Within this scroll, the most important village jutsus and secrets live. Now you know what it is, you must die"

"So it's full of powerful jutsus, huh? Finally, something to improve my collection of jutsu" Naruto cheered with a crazed look on his face

"Like you could take this away from me, brat! I'm a Chunin for a reason! After I give this scroll to Orochimaru-sama, I will become his left hand man" Mizuki angrily charged at Naruto. He yanked out a kunai and began to slash at Naruto. Unable to slash Naruto, he threw the Kunai at him. Naruto being too close to dodge was forced to use **Wood Style: Wood Locking Wall**. The kunai impacted the wall and dug in an inch. The wall retracted and Naruto leapt out and tackled Mizuki to the ground, pinning his arms with his legs and began to whale on him.

Beaten to a bloody pulp, Mizuki was unrecognizable. His face a black, had two swollen eyes, and was missing a few teeth. Naruto got up and laughed.

"How Pathetic, I'm only a fresh Genin, yet you still got your ass beat" He said chuckling the whole time.

"Only because you generously gifted me of this scroll I'll let you leave alive. Run away with your life and pity this moment" Naruto said evilly

With that Naruto vanished with a **Body Flicker**

 **XX Senju Compound XX**

Plopping down the scroll on his table, he began to unravel the scroll. Various jutsus he already knew were on the scroll like the **Shadow Clone**. But there was ones he didn't know, like the **Eight Trigrams Sealing Style**. Nearing the end of the scroll, there were seals. Said seals were labeled; Hashirama, Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime, Yondaime. Curiosity peaking, he unsealed the seal that was labeled Hashirama. A violent burst of smoke filled up the room. The scent of wood rung throughout the room, and a wooden podium was on top of the scroll of sealing. Carefully walking up to the podium, he noticed a journal. The book itself held an ominous presence, as if it had chakra or even made of chakra. As Naruto's hand touched the book, it began to absorb his chakra. After a couple of seconds the drain on his chakra ended and the book flew open. His eyes glued to the page it opened to, he began to read.

 _To open up this journal you must either be a direct descendant of I, which is unlikely, or you have awakened the lost Senju Kekkei Genkai. My name is Hashirama Senju, and the second person to awaken the infamous_ _ **Wood Release**_ _. Now unlike other Kekkei Genkais, there are ways to improve the element, like if it was a basic nature. and make the Senju name proud._

Finally he would progress with his **Wood Release**

 **XX Introductions XX**

Naruto woke up with a crazed grin. Finally he progress with his **Wood Release**. Though he would have to wait to proceed further due to team assignments. Dressing up, he began to head to the academy. Arriving first like always, he took his seat. He put his head down, and fell asleep.

"NARUTO, FOR THE FINAL TIME WAKE UP" Iruka yelled, glad that he no longer had to put up with Naruto

"Today you will be getting your Jounin Senseis. You will be split up into groups of three…"

Iruka began to call out the teams. Naruto zoned out Iruka so he could relax

"Team Seven will consist of; Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno"

Forcefully interrupting Iruka, Sakura began to cheer while the other fan-girls began to yell how unfair it was.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP, if you have a problem with the teams go talk to Hokage-sama about it!" Iruka yelled out. After a couple of seconds he began to talk again. "The final member of team seven is Naruto Senju. Your Sensei is Kakashi Hatake" A small growl came from Naruto.

"Team eight will consist of; Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team nine is still in circulation so team ten will consist of; Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Your senseis will come to pick you up shortly" Iruka then left the class and the first sensei came in and grabbed team three, a team full of civilian born children. That continued on until there was only one team left.

Team Seven

 **XX Three Hours Later XX**

"Hmm, you three are team seven? I'm not impressed. Meet me on the roof" A tall silver haired man lazily said.

Both Naruto and Sasuke **Body Flickered** to the roof. The males waited a couple of minutes before Kakashi got up and opened the door. The pink haired girl was standing there startled from Kakashi opening the door as she got to it.

"Ahh oh sorry, I didn't think you would whip open the door so fast" She said.

"I heard you coming 3 floors down" Kakashi said as he smiled under his mask..

"Okay now that you are all here let's start off with introductions, I'm Kakashi Hatake, I'm your sensei. I want to hear your name, likes, dislikes, and your goals" Kakashi said as he pointed to Naruto.

"I'm Naruto, I like training, I dislike the Uchiha, my goal is to kill the bastard who slaughtered my clan" Naruto said venomously.

"Err okay, now what about you" Kakashi said as he pointed at Sakura.

"Umm my name is Sakura Haruno! My likes err who I like… ahhh sorry um I don't really have many dislikes, and my goal is or who my goal is… ahhhhh" She said blushing while looking at Sasuke.

"Umm heh alright nice to meet you, well now you" Kakashi said pointing at Sasuke.

"I'm Sasuke… Uchiha" He said as he looked right at Naruto.

"My likes are spending time with My brother Itachi and my friend Shisui, Dislikes I have many, and my goal is to kill the man who killed Naori" He said as he opened his eyes and had both **Mangekyo Sharingan** and **Ketsuryugan.**

His eyes shocked both Kakashi and Sakura, Even Naruto was impressed to see Sasuke's eyes.

"What's that right eye? That doesn't look like a **Sharingan**?" Kakashi asked.

"It's a **Ketsuryugan** " Sasuke said as his eyes went back to normal.

"Huh? A Ketsuryugan, what does it do? Kakashi asked interested.

"I can use a very strong **Genjutsu** with it and I can control high iron water and the blood in someone" Sasuke answered.

"Wow that's pretty interesting!" Kakashi said impressed.

"Are your **Sharingan** skills so pathetic that you changed it out for something better?" Naruto said laughing.

"No, My eye was ripped out so I choose to have this implanted so I would have my vision restored" Sasuke said as if he didn't know Naruto was making fun of him.

"Sounds like you have little skill and needed a power boost. Why not just try to copy every jutsu you see like the rest of your clan?" Naruto spat

"Did you not listen to what I said?." Sasuke questioned

"You and your clan must kill their best friend to obtain the **Mangekyo Sharingan.** You disgust me. You don't even know what true lose is" Naruto said threateningly as he stood up.

"I...I watched my Girlfriend Naori killed before my eyes that's how I awakened my…" Sasuke was saying before being Interrupted again.

"Naori must of been weak, just like the rest of the Uchiha, She deserved to die" Naruto provokingly said .

"You… bastard...I-I'll kill you" Sasuke said under his breath.

"SASUKE! NARUTO! STOP RIGHT NOW!" Kakashi yelled out.

"I'll show you who's the weak one" Sasuke said as his **Ketsuryugan** and **Mangekyo** opened.

Kakashi tackled Sasuke to the ground holding him down.

"Sasuke! Thats enough! Kakashi shouted.

"Someone has some anger issues" Naruto said smugly.

"Sasuke are you done?" Kakashi asked.

"Only If he doesn't say shit he shouldn't say" Sasuke said angrily.

"Both of you better stop or else" Kakashi said as he released Sasuke.

"He's the one getting mad for some reason" Naruto said grinning.

"NARUTO SHUT UP" Sakura shouted.

"Huh? What's your problem?" Naruto asked.

"Stop trying to start fights with Sasuke we are here to be a team let's work like one" Sakura said boldly.

"Tomorrow, we will meet at training ground seven at six in the morning, this will be a test that only sixty six percent will pass. I suggest that you not eat as you will most likely throw up" as soon as Kakashi finished, he vanished in a **Body Flicker**. Naruto followed leaving Sasuke and Sakura left on the roof

"Uhm Sasuke… would you like to go out on a date?" Sakura said while blushing up a storm.

"No" Sasuke said and immediately **Body Flickered** away. Leaving Sakura with tears in her eyes.

 **XX The Next Day XX**

"Now if you guys can work together as a Team now without fighting each other, I want you to grab the bells on my waist" Kakashi said as he placed two bells on his waist.

"This will be easy watch" Naruto said as he walked towards Kakashi to grab the bells.

Kakashi back handed Naruto which tossed him to the ground.

"Agh what the hell" Naruto said as he got up.

"Like I said you will need to work together to complete this" Kakashi said smiling.

Sasuke ran towards Kakashi completely ignoring what he said.

Sasuke threw a kunai at Kakashi as a distraction.

 **Earth Style: Mud Wall** Kakashi said as a wall of mud appeared in front of Sasuke causing him to run into it.

"Agh damn it" Sasuke said under his breath.

"We need to work as a team you idiots" Sakura yelled out.

"Naruto… as much as I want to kill you right now Sakura is right" Sasuke said reluctantly.

"Mhm, guess she is" Naruto said slowly.

"Well what's the plan then" Naruto asked.

"I'll distract, Naruto can you perform a lot of clones?" Sasuke asked.

"Can I perform clones, Pfft Watch" Naruto said laughing.

As fifty **Shadow Clones** appeared around them.

"What?! How?" Sasuke thought.

"Now what's your plan?" Naruto asked.

"Okay I'll distract with attacks, you surround him with clones, then Sakura sneak up behind him and grab the bells" Sasuke whispered.

"Wow that's not a bad plan. For a Uchiha" Naruto thought.

"Okay let's go!" Sakura said.

As the three charged towards Kakashi, Naruto's shadow clones moved around Kakashi.

Sasuke jumped up a started throwing, Throwing Stars at and around Kakashi with great speed. Sakura with all the commotion started to sneak behind Kakashi using Naruto's clones as cover. Kakashi dodged and countered the attacks from Naruto and his many clones, Sakura was in position to grab the bells. As Sakura moved towards Kakashi quietly Kakashi grabbed a Clone and threw him into Sakura.

"Agh, Dammit" Sakura cursed out.

Sasuke ran towards Kakashi in an attempt to grab the bells.

 **Water Style: Water Formation Wall** As a wall of water surrounded Kakashi the water forced away six Clones and Sasuke all being thrown back ten feet away.

"Here's my chance" Sasuke thought as his **Ketsuryugan** glowed.

Sasuke slashed his hand open shocking Sakura and confusing Naruto.

Sasuke splashed his blood into the water wall.

 **Blood Dragon** As Sasuke jumped back the wall of water began to turn red and splash to the ground.

"Oh?" Kakashi said impressed.

The water turned into a blood red and made the formation of a dragon.

Kakashi looked at the dragon as Naruto began to sneak towards Kakashi to grab the bells.

Kakashi turned around grabbing Naruto, then three clones came running towards Kakashi two grabbed his legs as one went for the bells.

Kakashi then burst into a shock of electricity zapping Naruto and killing his clones.

"Aghh what? A lightning clone?" Naruto said standing up.

"Yes it was" Kakashi said standing behind them.

"What?!" Sasuke yelled out.

"Yep, you guys should look closer at a defensive Jutsu and see if there are other reasons for the opponent to use it" Kakashi stated.

Naruto made another Fifty clones and started charging towards Kakashi.

Sasuke's dragon moved towards Kakashi as well.

 **Gate of Opening** as Kakashi body surged he jumped over Naruto's clone and Kicked right through Sasuke's Blood Dragon.

 **Earth Style: Multiple Mud Wall** while inside the dragon Mud entered stopping the Dragon and killing it.

"What?! How?" Sasuke thought.

Kakashi muscles then relaxed and went back to normal causing pain to run ramped through him.

Naruto then charged toward a tired Kakashi and surrounded him with Clones.

 **Lightning Style: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang** as Kakashi sent a wolf like creature attacking and killing Twenty Clones.

Naruto then ran up to Kakashi grabbing the bells as ten of his clones distracted and pinned Kakashi down.

"Done" Naruto said smiling.

"Good Job guy's" Kakashi said as Naruto's clone got off of him and helped him up.

"You showed teamwork which is what this test was all about, congrats you all passed" Kakashi said smiling.

"Tomorrow we have a mission so meet me here tomorrow" Kakashi said as he walked away.

 **XX Learning A New Jutsu XX**

As Sasuke walked over to Shisui moving stiffly Shisui noticed him and walked over.

"Yo Sasuke what's up" Shisui said waving his hand.

"Nothing just that Naruto kid in my Team was able to make like Fifty clones during our bell test" Sasuke said looking down.

"What's wrong with that?" Shisui asked.

"I can't do anything close to that I think I can make fifteen clones at most" Sasuke said as he looked up.

"Well what's so bad about that? You are a Uchiha so fire release is more your speed" Shisui said smiling.

"Okay shisui can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure what's on your mind" Shisui said.

"Can you please teach me the **Afterimage Clones**?" Sasuke asked putting his hands together as if he were begging.

"Well now, I don't know" Shisui said softly.

"Please your **Shisui of the Body Flicker**! Please teach me" Sasuke begged.

"Okay guess you're right, I'll teach you" Shisui smiling at Sasuke.

"Thank you Shisui" Sasuke said as he stood up happily.

"Now **Tiger, Dog, Rat** to use **AfterImage Clones** " Shisui added.

"Now I have five targets set up, use the afterimage clones and jump between them using your speed to attack from multiple areas" Shisui instructed.

 **AfterImage Clones** were formed as Sasuke flickered around.

Sasuke appeared to attack the five targets at once as if his clones were attacking them.

"There ya go Sasuke" Shisui said cheerily.

Sasuke stopped flickering around and his clones disappeared.

"Was that good?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah you're a natural at this" Shisui said happily.

"Now can we go get some food i'm getting hungry?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure thing I'm getting quite hungry too" Shisui added as they began to walk back into Konoha.

 **XX First Mission XX**

As Naruto walked up the stairs not even interested in the team's first official mission for all he knew it would be a simple D-rank mission which wasn't even a test of his skills.

Sasuke on the other hand was interested when he found out it was a C-rank mission or so he was told after being the first to the meeting place.

Kakashi was told it was a C-rank mission a simple bodyguard mission to protect and escort someone known as Tazuna which should be easy for Team 7.

….

"Now we just need to wait for Sakura and we can start this mission" Kakashi said as he looked at the door.

"Sorry I'm late Sensei!" Sakura shouted as she came up the stairs and opened the door.

"There we go, now your first mission it's quite simple, we're going to escort and be bodyguards for Tazuna we are escorting him to the Land of Waves" Kakashi said standing up and adjusting his mask.

"Really a C-rank mission? Aren't most teams first missions D-rank? Naruto questioned.

"Well yes, usually but Hokage has told me that you guys will easily do this" Kakashi stated.

"Now enough waiting let's get going" Kakashi said as he started walking away.

"Well guess the Hokage thinks we can handle a more serious mission" Sakura said joyfully.

As the team walked to the meeting area Sasuke was hoping he could use his new Jutsu's.

Finally they met up with Tazuna and made introductions then proceeded to walk to the Land of Waves.

After a hour and a half of walking Sasuke stopped and scanned the area.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Wait…" Kakashi said as he scanned with Sasuke.

"Drop NOW!" Kakashi shouted as two metal gauntlets came flying at them.

Kakashi was then stabbed by both gauntlets and fell to the ground.

"KAKASHI!" Sakura cried out.

 **Fire Style: Fireball** Sasuke shot out a ball of fire at their attackers.

"Gozu watch out!" One of them shouted warning the other.

Gozu jumped back avoiding the Fireball then went to grab Tazuna.

Naruto ran over to Tazuna's aid dropkicking Gozu to the ground.

Two Shadow Clone appeared beside Naruto and they all started forming a **Rasengan.** As Naruto and a Clone charged towards Gozu and smashed the Rasengan into

Gozu's chest.

Gozu then turned into a pool of water and vanished before appearing behind Naruto, Gozu threw his gauntlet into Naruto's hand stabbing almost completely through his hand.

"Aghh Dammit" Naruto cursed out.

Sasuke pulled out his sword and broke the chain that was keeping the two attackers together.

Naruto turned around and though being weak with **Wood Release** proceeded to do the hand seals for a wood technique.

 **Wood Style: Cutting Technique** Naruto made a spear like object come out his hand and started attacking Gozu with it bashing him over the head before stabbing his cutting his arm.

"Naruto knows **Wood Release**?" Sasuke thought as he looked at Naruto before attacking again.

 **Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire** As Sasuke shot five small dragon balls of fire came towards his attacker.

"Meizu look out!" Gozu yelled.

Meizu jumped back attempting to avoid the attack. Meizu managed to avoid four of the five fireballs but was hit in the leg by the fifth one.

"Aghh" Meizu cried out.

"That's it! Brother let's finish this" Gozu shouted.

"Right let's kill him now!" Meizu replied as the two reconnected their gauntlets.

The two began to charge at Tazuna until Kakashi appeared and hit both of them with a lariat knocking them out and sending them to the ground.

"KAKASHI!" Sakura shouted in joy.

"What? How?" Sasuke asked.

"A substitution technique I'm guessing" Naruto added.

"That's right. I saw them coming from the puddle since they hid in it so I planned ahead for this" Kakashi said.

"And I would like to add Naruto and Sasuke you showed a lot of bravery attacking them, Sakura you should have done more instead of letting them do all the work" Kakashi added.

"I-I'm sorry Sensei" Sakura said sulking.

"Naruto let me see your hand" Kakashi said observantly.

"Umm o-kay" Naruto said confused.

"Their gauntlets have poison on them we you need to take it out" Kakashi said looking at him.

"Here let me help" Sasuke said as his **Ketsuryugan** opened.

"Hell no" Naruto said abruptly.

"Huh?" Sasuke questioned.

"I'm not letting you put whatever that eye can do in me" Naruto said grabbing his hand covering the wound.

"Naruto the poison will kill you if you don't get it out and we are too far from the village to fix it. You're gonna need to trust Sasuke here" Kakashi said softly

"Err… fine" Naruto said slowly.

"Okay stay still while I do this" Sasuke said as he cut his hand to put his blood into Naruto.

"Okay now I'm going to pull the poison into my blood cells then make my blood come out of you" Sasuke said calmly.

"O-kay" Naruto said slowly again.

"Okay I think I have it all get ready" Sasuke said before blood spurted out of Naruto's hand.

"Alright now this may burn a bit" Sasuke informend Naruto as both of their hands began to heal.

"Wow Sasuke can perform some sort of medical jutsu with his eye powers" Sakura thought.

"Okay is that it?" Naruto questioned.

"Yep you should be good now" Sasuke said smirking.

"Uh Thanks Sasuke" Naruto said softly.

"No problem we're on the same team so we should look out for each other at least" Sasuke said as he smiled.

"Now one thing I need to ask before we continue" Kakashi said turning around to Tazuna.

"Hmm?" Tazuna muffled.

"Tazuna this isn't a C-rank mission clearly. What is this and why are people trying to kill us" Kakashi asked grabbing Tazuna's shirt.

"Okay calm down please, I'll explain what this is" Tazuna said as he was scared of Kakashi.

" There is a extremely wealthy businessman called Gatō and he is responsible for my country's struggles, and I couldn't afford any high ranked missions, I-I'm sorry" Tazuna explained.

"Okay, well Naruto do you want to continue?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, this is great for training" Naruto said proudly.

"Alright, what about you two" Kakashi asked pointing to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Yea, I have some Jutsu's I still want to try out on a strong opponent" Sasuke said as he tensed up.

"I want to so I can prove I can fight" Sakura said cracking her knuckles.

"Okay well Tazuna looks like you're in luck we're gonna continue" Kakashi said pushing Tazuna shoulder.

 **XX Zabuza XX**

The team had been walking for two hours with little action as it started to get late the Team were being surrounded in a thick mist.

"Well how great I can't see three feet in front of me" Sasuke said stressfully.

"Look out!" Kakashi said pushing Naruto and Tazuna down to the ground hitting Sakura down to the ground, as Sasuke and Kakashi hit the ground a sword spun over their heads nearly taking Tazuna's head clean off.

"My name is Zabuza Momochi, I demand you hand Tazuna over to me and I'll let you live" Zabuza said boldly.

"I'm afraid we can't do that Zabuza, I suggest you go back to where you came" Kakashi said as he stood up.

"Well then" Zabuza said grinning.

"I warned you" Zabuza said as he charged towards the them four.

"Protect Tazuna" Kakashi said as he pulled a kunai out.

Kakashi and Tazuna engaged in battle both using Kunai and **Taijutsu**.

"Naruto, sakura protect Tazuna I'm going to help Kakashi!" Sasuke said as he jumped up.

"Sasuke wait" Naruto said before Sasuke cut him off.

 **Body Flicker** as Sasuke began to flicker in and out of sight he ran towards Zabuza pulling out his sword.

Sasuke slashed through Zabuza, as Zabuza fell his body turned into water showing it was a water clone.

"Huh? **Water Release**?" Sasuke thought scanning the area as the mist began to dissipate.

Zabuza then appeared ten feet from Sasuke in clear sight of everyone.

"Body Flicker, with **Kenjutsu**? Impressive kid but it won't help you against my sword" Zabuza said cocky holding the Executioner's blade.

"Damn one hit from that and I'm done for" Sasuke thought.

"...Then I'll have to use this after all" Sasuke continued.

Sasuke then ran around Zabuza leaving **Afterimage Clones** around him completely circled five times.

"What? is this a Shadow Clone Jutsu?" Zabuza asked.

"Something like that" Sasuke said back fiercely.

"Well then, I'll take out every clone till I kill you" Zabuza said as he went to slash one of Sasuke's Afterimage.

As Zabuza's blade came to Sasuke's clone it went through as if nothing was there.

"What the?" Zabuza said confused.

Sasuke then switched to the Image clone Zabuza just tried to kill, and kicked him in the chest knocking him down to the ground.

"Agh what is this?" Zabuza thought.

Sasuke grabbed his sword jumping forward to slash at Zabuza.

Zabuza pulled up his Sword blocking the attack and knocking Sasuke back before jumping back to switching clones.

"Oh okay, I know how this works now" Zabuza smirked thinking he figured out Sasuke's Jutsu.

Sasuke jumped up throwing a Kunai from one image then attacked from another slashing at Zabuza's shoulder cutting him open.

"Here's my chance" Sasuke Thought as he opened his **Ketsuryugan**.

"That eye!" Zabuza said under his breath.  
 **Veil of Mist** as a thick cloud of mist blocked Sasuke from focusing on attacking Zabuza with his **Ketsuryugan**.

Trying to scan for Zabuza, Sasuke saw a shadowy figure running towards Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna.

"Naruto! Left side!" Sasuke yelled trying to warn Naruto.

 **Wood Style: World of Trees Wall** Naruto seven roots come up from the ground blocking Zabuza from attacking.

Sasuke ran over to help Naruto as he got close he began weaving hand seals.

 **Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Technique** as Sasuke shot a single dragon fireball out he saw Naruto was also doing a Jutsu

 **Wind Style: Vacuum Great Sphere** Naruto's Vacuum Sphere and Sasuke's Dragon Fireball collided in mid air turning the flames into a bright red and white and increasing in size.

"What they mixed together?" Sasuke thought in shock.

The combination hit Zabuza causing him to burst into water and quickly evaporate.

"It was a clone? Dammit" Naruto said angrily.

"He evaporated? Why didn't he just burst into water if he was a clone? Was it the Jutsu combining? What if I can combine these two together I could have such a powerful attack" Sasuke thought as he blanked out from what he saw trying to figure it out.

Zabuza started to charge behind a defenceless Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Behind you" Naruto shouted.

"Huh?" Sasuke said coming back to reality.  
 **Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation** as Sasuke quickly summoned three shuriken and threw them towards Zabuza forcing him to stop charging and move out of the way.

Kakashi knew he only had one way to defeat Zabuza as he moved his headband up exposing a **Sharingan** he had.

"A non Uchiha with a Sharingan?" Hmph that won't help you" Zabuza said as he weived hand seals.

 **Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Technique** as Zabuza made a Dragon appear Kakashi aswell made a Dragon appear using the Sharingan to copy Zabuza's moves.

"What? He has Water Release?" Zabuza thought as the two dragon's collided and fought with each other.

"That doesn't matter I'll defeat him with this" Zabuza thought smirking

 **Water Style: Great Waterfall Technique** again Kakashi copied Zabuza as two Great waterfall's collided.

"Dammit! The Sharingan, he's copying my moves" Zabuza said irritated.

Before Kakashi could kill a distracted Zabuza a hunter-nin jumped over and killed him with a Ice shard.

"What?!" Naruto shouted.

"Sorry for any confusion but I need to take this Zabuza to my contractor confirming my kill" The Hunter-nin said.

"What why did you kill him we had it" Naruto said angrily.

"Like I said I'm truly sorry but I need to provide for my family and I was paid to kill him" The Hunter-nin said.

"Well thanks for the assist" Kakashi said smiling.

"Your welcome" The Hunter-nin said as he lifted a lifeless Zabuza onto his shoulder and ran off.

"Dammit what was that a ten year old?! And he killed him with a piece of Ice without a problem?! Naruto cursed out frustrated.

"How did he form the Ice like that?" Sasuke asked.

"He was part of the Yuki clan they are known for having **Kekkei Genkai** , Ice Release" Kakashi answered.

"Kekkei Genkai, hmm okay" Sasuke said to himself.

"Well let's find a place to rest for the night" Kakashi said as everyone started walking again.

"Fire and Wind? Could I use both and have a Kekkei Genkai ability" Sasuke thought.

 **XX Attempts XX**

As the Team went to Tazuna's house finishing the mission, Tazuna offered to let them rest up.

It was ten at night and Sasuke decided to sneak out while everyone was sleeping to attempt to mix Fire and Wind Release.

Sasuke was weak in Wind Release he only knew a few moves most being very simple his idea was to use a Fire Release then follow up with a Wind Technique to remake the insane fire that evaporated Zabuza's water clone.

 **Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Technique** Sasuke then followed up the Dragon Fireball with **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough** this caused the Fireball to increase in size and like before the fire started to go from a orange flame to having a bright red surround it but before it hit a patch of dead trees the fire started to die down and go back to its original form.

"Dammit" Sasuke thought.

"The fire overpowered the wind, so I'll just use a weaker fire release and that should work" Sasuke said to himself

 **Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique** Sasuke repeated what he did before following the fire with **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough** this time the fire began to glow bright red and surrounding the orange flame.

The fire still wasn't as strong as the one him and Naruto made due to being weak in Wind Release.

The flame was strong enough to evaporate the grass on the ground turning it black as it hit the patch of dead tree he was aiming at.

"Yes! I'm getting closer to remaking that jutsu" Sasuke said excited.

"What Jutsu?" Kakashi said walking up behind Sasuke startling him.

"Uhh umm noth-nothing just practicing uhh Fire jutsu's" Sasuke said studdering.

"What were you doing Sasuke? Tell me now" Kakashi said sternly.

"I-I I'm trying to remake the Fire and Wind combination Jutsu that me and Naruto made" Sasuke explained in a Scared tone.

"Fire and Wind? Hmm it made a Scorch Release Kekkei Genkai" Kakashi said Informedly.

"Yeah but I'm not good with Wind so I'm struggling to make it" Sasuke said sulking.

"Well tomorrow we will train a bit I have a feeling that Hunter-Nin didn't kill Zabuza and was his friend so we're going to train for his return" Kakashi said irritated.

"But on another not you should practice Wind Release maybe even ask Naruto for some help since he is very good at it" Kakashi said smiling

"Oh okay that sounds good" Sasuke said happily.

"Now common let's go back to Tazuna's and rest up for tomorrow" Kakashi said as he patted Sasuke on the back.

 **XX The Forest of Chakra XX**

Kakashi woke up to Tazuna putting rice and beef into 4 different bowls.

"Good Morning I thought since you and your team were so helpful that the least I can do is make you some food and have a place to rest for a bit" Tazuna said as he set the table.

Sakura and Naruto were already up, Sasuke was still sleeping most likely due to sneaking out the night before.

"Sasuke foods ready get up!" Sakura shouted.

"Ugh wha-" Sasuke groaned.

 **( Later )**

"Sakura I want you to practice Taijutsu, Naruto and Sasuke practice whatever you want" Kakashi said as he nodded at Sasuke.

"Alright good" Naruto said as he walked away from Sasuke and the group.

"Hey-hey umm Naruto?" Sasuke said trying to get his attention.

"...What do you want?" Naruto said reluctantly as he kept walking.

"Do you think you can teach me how to perform Wind Release better?" Sasuke asked.

"Why should I?" Naruto asked as he kept walking forward.

"Well I mean we are a team. It would be beneficial to help each other out" Sasuke said trying to persuade Naruto.

"Fine" Naruto Said.

"Thanks Naruto" Sasuke said happily

"Okay we'll start" Naruto said as he stopped in a open area.

"Alright Wind Release is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible and by generating air circulation, you can also take the air around and use it to help strengthen and form Jutsu's with it" Naruto said informedly.

"Okay I'll try that and see if it helps" Sasuke said as he started to weave hand seals.

 **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough** as Sasuke shot a gust of wind it was almost ten times better than before.

"There see, now try taking even more of the air around us to strengthen it" Naruto said as he demonstrated.

 **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough** Naruto seemed to absorb the air around him before releasing it with great force knocking over a few trees.

"See how I used the outside air to increase the strength and size, try doing that." Naruto said as he stepped back giving room for Sasuke.

 **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough** this time Sasuke had enough force to knock down two trees.

"There ya go, Now all you need to do is practice that and with other Wind Release techniques and it should improve greatly within a month" Naruto explained.

"Thank you, Naruto I really appreciate this" Sasuke said smiling.

"Don't mention it" Naruto said with a slight smile.

 **XX Battle of the Bridge XX**

As the team escorted Tazuna to the bridge, Zabuza appeared with the Hunter-Nin that "Killed him".

"I knew It" Kakashi thought.  
"Well Kakashi I'm back and I brought someone to even the odds" Zabuza smirked.

"And who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"My name is Haku of the Ice Release" Haku spoke proudly.

"Well I would've liked to be taking in a different situation but it appears that won't be possible" Kakashi said grabbing his headband.

"Well that's enough talking" Zabuza said as he began to charge towards Kakashi.

"Naruto, Sasuke take on Haku I'll handle Zabuza, Sakura protect Tazuna" Kakashi said as he revealed his Sharingan.

As Kakashi and Zabuza engaged in Taijutsu, Naruto and Sasuke charged towards Haku.

Naruto took the lead and began to form a **Rasengan,** As Naruto threw his Rasengan Haku countered with **Ice Style: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness.**

"Dammit" Naruto thought as he pulled out a Kunai.

As Naruto went to engage Haku, She made a Knife like object out of Ice and blocked every attack Naruto Tried.

Haku then kicked Naruto back into Sasuke who was running to help Naruto.

Haku used his most powerful Jutsu **Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals** causing twenty-one floating mirrors made out of ice to surround Naruto and Sasuke.

"What the?" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, focus we can get out of this there has to be a way" Naruto said shaking Sasuke's shoulders.

Haku appeared to surround them within the mirrors, as Naruto and Sasuke tried desperately to escape, Haku used **Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death** causing one thousand needles to fly towards Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto stood back to back with Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Use Wind Release and try to push those needles back" Naruto urged.

Naruto used **Wind Style: Air Bullets** with enough skill to match the needles mid air. Sasuke though still weak with Wind Release tried to remember what Naruto thought him using air around him used **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough** forcing the needles back into the mirrors damaging some of them.

Even with their efforts the needles seemed to come at them at a endless rate.

"Sasuke try to melt the Ice, I'll block them with clones" Naruto said as he surrounded Sasuke and himself with Shadow clones.

"Right I'll try that" Sasuke said quickly.

 **Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique** as Sasuke shot a fireball towards the mirrors it did little damage and didn't even melt the Ice.

"Dammit" Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke try something hotter" Naruto shouted.

Naruto's clones appeared just as fast as they dissapeared from being hit with the needles.

Sasuke and Naruto started being hit with needles, it was only a matter of time before Naruto wouldn't be able to summon clones.

 **Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique** as Sasuke began to shoot out the fire ball he followed it up with **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**.

"Huh what is he doing?" Naruto thought.

As the Wind hit the Fireball it caused it to grow in size tremendously, the color of the fireball started to be surrounded in a bright red glow with a small white glow in the middle of it. As it hit the mirrors the Ice began to turn into water and evaporate as the water hit the flame. But it still wasn't enough as the fire began to lose it's size from the Ice water over powering it.

"Naruto use a strong Wind Release into my Fire Release" Sasuke shouted.

As Sasuke used **Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Technique** Naruto followed it up with **Wind Style: Vacuum Great Sphere** the wind hit the flames combining and turning into a white ball surrounded with a bright red blaze with little orange to be seen. The flame collided with the previous fire burning over six of the mirrors.

"What?! How!" Haku said frustrated.

As the Ice broke Haku fell out of it landing on the ground, Sasuke fell down In exhaustion leaving Naruto to fight Haku by himself for a bit. Naruto charges towards Haku putting a Kunai to his throat.

 **( Meanwhile )**

Kakashi was In a deadlock with Zabuza each matching their moves only minor cuts were inflicted on each other, Zabuza jumped back and used **Hiding in Mist Technique** to ready another attack on Kakashi. Kakashi was prepared for this and used a scroll for **Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique** on Zabuza in order to track him through the mist.

As Kakashi's Tracking Fang grabbed onto zabuza's arm immobilizing him Kakashi charged towards him with **Lightning Cutter** as he was about to connect with Zabuza, Haku appeared in front of Zabuza taking the entire force dealt by the attack.

Zabuza seeming unfazed from Haku's self sacrifice brings his blade up with his only other working arm attempting to attack Kakashi again.

Kakashi jumped back giving Naruto time to grab Zabuza's blade from him, Kakashi's Tracking Fang came up grabbing Zabuza's other arm immobilizing him again.

Gato then appeared with over twenty hired thugs.

"Zabuza got some bad news for you, You're fired" Gato said with a smug look.

"Wha- Son of a bitch…" Zabuza let out with a heavy breath.

"You know I planned to betray you from the beginning, well the useless Haku is dead guess we only need to deal with him,Now men! Kill him" Gato explained before instructing the thugs to kill zabuza as he kicked Haku's lifeless body over.

"Kakashi… Our fight is over" Zabuza said slowly.

"I agree, It is" Kakashi said stepping to the side.

"Let me see your Kunai" Zabuza instructs.

"What why?" Naruto said grabbing his kunai.

"Naruto, do as he asks" Kakashi instructs.

"Fine, here" Naruto said reluctantly throwing his kunai in the air.

Zabuza caught the kunai in his mouth and without warning began to charge towards Gato and his thugs.

As Zabuza made his way through the small army of thugs he is stabbed multiple times but kept charging towards Gato, Cutting his way through the thugs paying no attention to the fifteen plus weapons embedded in his back and chest, as well as being cut up several times Zabuza still proceeded to charge through to kill Gato. Zabuza came out the back of the line of thugs slashing one thugs gut open in the process before charging towards Gato.

"Ahhh! Stop him someone!" Gato screamed.

Zabuza's Killing Intent was so strong It left Gato paralyzed with fear. His chakra made the form of a demon shroud the could be seen visually as he charged towards Gato.

Zabuza slashed Gato's stomach open then came back around and cut his head almost clean off pushing him off the bridge and into the water. This act caused the remaining thugs to run away in fear.

As Zabuza staggered walking towards Kakashi and the rest of Team Seven, He had Nineteen totally weapons in his back and chest, Zabuza knew it was only a matter of time before his life would end. Zabuza fell on his knees continuing to crawl towards Kakashi before falling to the ground almost unable to move.

"Kakashi, Please lay me next to Haku" Zabuza said softly.

"Of course" Kakashi said lifting Zabuza up dragging him to Haku per his final request.

"Haku I wish I could go where you're going" Zabuza let out with a sigh.

"You will, I have faith you had a change of heart" Kakashi said with a smile on his face.

"Well, all I can do now is hope that is true" Zabuza said surprisingly moving his hand to Haku's face.

"Thank you, Kakashi you gave me a death I can accept" Zabuza said as his life left him.

Sakura tried not to cry but still burst into tears. Kakashi gave Sakura a hug.

"We should bury them together, It's the least we can do" Sasuke said standing up.

As the Kakashi pick Zabuza's lifeless body up, Sasuke did the same with Haku and started carrying them off the bridge. Naruto almost emotionless picked up Zabuza's sword and walked slowly behind them.

 **( Later )**

After burying them Kakashi turned to Naruto.

"We really should put his sword here as a sign of respect" Kakashi said putting his hand out.

This frustrated Naruto as he wanted to keep the blade for himself. Thinking fast Naruto tried to persuade Kakashi to let him keep it.

"W-well we don't want this sword to fall into the wrong hands" Naruto said softly trying to sound sympathetic.

"Err, well, Guess that makes sense" Kakashi said feeling bad about his decision.

"I will take care of it, think of it as me carrying his legacy but for a good cause" Naruto said proudly.

"That is a good idea, plus it would be a great asset to us" Sasuke said patting Naruto on the back with a smile.

"Plus I can teach Naruto more on Kenjutsu, It's the least I can do since you taught me how to be Stronger with Wind Release" Sasuke added happily.

"You'd do that?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah we are a Team after all" Sasuke said putting his fist out for a fist bump.

"Thanks Sasuke, guess I was wrong about you" Naruto said fist bumping Sasuke with a smile.

 **AN: Sorry this chapter took so long to come out. With work and studying for finals, it has hampered our** **ability** **to** **consistently** **write. Thanks for understanding. PS, Chapter 5 is already being started ;) - Ninja**


	6. Sorry, pause in the adventure

**Sorry, for all of you that hoped this was a chapter. As of this moment the writing of this story is going on pause, till around September. Most of the time Khaos and I are not together, and when we write we do it together. Once school starts again, which is like September 3rd, we will jump right on this story again.**

 **In light of this, if you have any suggestions towards summoning contracts and for who, All though it might not be implemented, allows us to see what you guys generally want. It doesn't have to be an existing contract within the anime/manga**

 **Until September,**

 **Ninja and Khaos**


	7. Notice on this story

Okay, it's been a long time and it goes without saying, I suck. Last year I went though some tough crap, and my best friend that I used to write with is no longer one of my friends. But due to the struggles I have found something within myself and how to (hopefully) improve on with what I failed. With this fanfiction I wrote what I felt happy with, in which I felt ran with the story and made it come together. But with Khaos, I felt that a lot of the ideas were becoming disjointed because of misunderstanding of where we want to go and with how he wanted to do the story. As harsh as it sounds, this story was my own idea and I feel as if Khaos butchered what I invisioned that it would become. As one of my New Years resolutions (as cheesy as it sounds) I'm going to try to reboot this story. I have written what I have liked in the other chapters, and I will improve upon what I wrote and continue to recreate and make my vision come true and hopefully create something that you would want to actively read. But I can also not garuntee regular uploads. With my second semester of collage going on, with work, and with my own issues in life, it's going to be hard. But I aim to get out the new version of this story's first chapter out within January of 2019, or early February.

I'm also sorry in advance if you wanted me to continue where this story left off of. I feel that the damage is way too deep rooted in the story to get rid of it. Thank you for reading this

~Ninja


End file.
